Línea Maternal (Los secretos)
by marissa999
Summary: One piece nos cuenta las aventuras del joven pirata Luffy quien busca ser el rey de los piratas. Hasta el momento conocemos que su abuelo es el famoso Vice-almirante y su padre es el líder de los revolucionarios. Pero que misterios se ocultan en la línea de su madre. Pues bien, esa pregunta está a punto de ser contestada... fem-Luffy
1. Capitulo 1 I Saga de East Blue

**_Capítulo I_**

 ** _SAGA DE EAST BLUE_**

 ** _ARCO ROMANCE DAWN_**

 ** _YO SOY LU…FFY_**

En el mar del East Blue, es común una mañana soleada, por lo tanto, un torbellino recién formado en el tranquilo mar, era extraño. En general la gente de East Blue describiría ese día de forma monótona, pero ese día trajo cambio en la vida de un chico con cabello rosa. Ese día, Coby conoció a un joven (o eso creía él en ese momento) con el objetivo de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, un joven que comenzó su viaje hacia las aventuras, su nombre…

−Soy Lu… ¡Comida!

−Bueno yo soy C…Coby, pero eso n…no es lo importante debes de e…escapar. Ellos volverán con el r…resto de la tripulación –dijo Coby tratando de relajarse mientras miraba al joven mugiwara. − ¡te mataran!

Lu lo ignoro por completo y siguió comiendo toda la comida, que veía.

− ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –pregunto Coby con incredulidad. − ¡Hay muchos pi...pi…piratas en cubierta!

Lu se tragó el resto de comida que tenía en la boca. − ¿Es un barco pirata o un barco atacado por piratas?

−Es un bar…

− ¡CARNE!

Lu por fin encontró su preciosa carne y empezó a devorarla como una aspiradora. Coby miro a Lu y suspiro en señal de rendición. Cuando el joven mugiwara termino de comer él y Coby charlaron. Y así fue como el joven se presentó como Luffy. Coby le contó a Luffy su trágico destino que lo llevo a ser miembro de la tripulación de Alvida.

−Me caes mal−dijo Luffy terminando el incómodo silencio formado por el triste relato de Coby.

−Luffy san, no tiene que ser tan cruel−dijo Coby con voz aguda.

−Yo hubiera escapado, solo tiene que obtener un bote−dijo Luffy con voz burlona antes de pasar a un tono más serio− ¿Es que acaso no tienes un sueño?

− ¿Usted lo tiene Luffy san?

−Lo hago, ¡VOY A SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

−Eres un pi…pirata y estas e…en bu...busca de O…one Piece−repitió Coby sin creerlo.

Luffy asistió.

−Pero para eso tendrás que enfrentarte a muchos piratas e ir al Grand Line. ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!, ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!, ¡IMPOSIBLE!, ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Coby recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Luffy.

−Eso dolió, porque lo hiciste−dijo Coby con los lentes empañados y sujetando su cabeza.

−Porque quise. Además, yo estoy dispuesto a pelear por mi sueño, ya lo decidí hace mucho tiempo−dijo Luffy quitándose el sombrero de paja para verlo por un segundo luego se lo volvió a poner−. La muerte es algo a lo que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar por cumplir mi sueño.

−Luffy san, cree que pueda ser un Marine.

− ¿Un Marine?

−Es mi sueño−dijo Coby juntando sus dos manos.

− ¿Que importa lo que opine yo? −dijo Luffy observando a Coby−.Si no lo intentas nunca lo averiguaras.

−Bueno cuando lo haga voy arrestar a piratas empezando por Alvida….

El techo se rompió, y cayó en el almacén una mujer ballena. Luffy observo con atención a la mujer ballena y frunció el ceño ligeramente por un segundo, algo que nadie noto.

− ¡A quien va a arrestar Coby! –dijo enojada Alvida.

−A…a…a nadie Alvida sama−dijo Coby temblando de los pies a la cabeza y sacudiendo los brazos en todas direcciones posible, para alguien que no está hecho de goma.

− ¿Quién eres escuálido? Definitivamente no es cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro.

− ¡Zoro! −dijo Luffy confundido, ni Alvida o Coby le escucharon, luego Luffy exclamo− ¡Coby quien es esta mujer ballena!

Los ojos de Coby se abrieron de manera cómica, observado como la cara de Alvida se tornó de un color rojo, como un tomate con pecas.

Alvida levanto el mazo de hierro y apunto a Luffy, quien no se inmuto, luego apunto su gran mazo en dirección a Coby y pregunto− ¿Quién es la mujer más bella de este mar, Coby?

−Usted−dijo Coby y volteo a ver a Luffy quien estaba tranquilo y exclamo− ¡Es la más espantosa vieja bruja de todos los mares!

− ¡Estás muerto Coby! −dijo Alvida levantado su gran mazo de hierro para golpear a Coby. Luffy inmediatamente paso a Coby hacia atrás, y dejo que el mazo de hierro le diera de lleno. Eso no le causaría ningún daño. Coby abrió sus ojos con preocupación y soltó un grito de niña al ver que el mazo de hierro conectaba con Luffy.

−Porque no te ha pasado nada−dijo Alvida abriendo mucho los ojos.

−Porque soy de goma−dijo Luffy, estiro su brazo hacia atrás− ¡GOMU GOMU NO PISUTORU!

Aunque esto fue un golpe de pistola muy rápido tanto para Coby como Alvida esto paso en cámara lenta, el golpe dio de lleno en el enorme estomago de Alvida, la mando a volar hacia el cielo (hasta que se perdió de vista) justo por el mismo agujero que Alvida había hecho al entrar al almacén de comida.

Luffy subió a cubierta con Coby (sin ningún cuidado), justo por el gran agujero que había dejado Alvida. La tripulación de Alvida, estaba con la boca abierta y los tres tripulantes que habían conocido a Luffy anteriormente gritaron, el resto del equipo no dudo en darle un pequeño bote a Luffy y Coby para que éste cumpliera su sueño. Los dos se fueron juntos.

En el momento en que zarparon, la mirada de Luffy se cruzó con el de una joven con cabello naranja, solo duro un momento por lo tanto Luffy se olvidó muy rápido de la joven; ella no se imaginaba en ese momento que esa joven, en un futuro no muy lejano seria miembro de su tripulación.

Luffy se acostó en el bote y se puso su sombrero de paja en la cara, con el propósito de dormir, pero no lo consiguió se quedó atrapado en los múltiples hitos de pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza.

− ¡Luffy sama!

−Si Coby−contesto Luffy quitándose el sombrero de paja de la cara mientras se sentaba.

−Luffy san, vas a ir realmente al Grand Line, que es conocido como el cementerio pirata. Piensa en encontrar el One Piece. Pero eso significa que te enfrentaras a los piratas más poderosos y malvados.

−Si es por eso que mis nakamas tienen que ser fuertes.

− ¿Cuántos nakamas tiene en tu tripulación?

−mmm−dijo Luffy sonriendo−solo yo.

Coby lo miro detenidamente.

− ¿Oye que sabes del este cazador de piratas, Zoro? –dijo Luffy jugando con su sombrero de paja.

− Zoro es un demonio. Escuche que fue capturado por una base Marina.

−Él es débil entonces−dijo Luffy mirando su sombrero.

− ¡Para nada! ¡Él es un tipo muy temible! –exclamo Coby ruidosamente.

−Bueno eso no lo sabemos, aún, si el resulta ser un buen tipo, quiero que sea mi nakama−dijo Luffy poniéndose el sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

−Luffy san, eso no es así, él fue arrestado porque es malo. Es imposible, imposible, imposible…

Luffy se miró la mano, sacudió la cabeza respiro hondo y golpeo no muy fuerte en la cabeza a Coby para que se callara, luego tomo una siesta ignorando las quejas de Coby.


	2. Capitulo 2 II Saga del East Blue

**Capítulo 2**

 **SAGA DEL EAST BLUE**

 **ARCO ROMANCE DAWN.**

 **Primer compañero de tripulación Roronoa Zoro**

− ¡Al fin llegamos! −exclamo con emoción Luffy mientras se bajó del pequeño bote en el muelle del pueblo.

En el mercado del pueblo, Coby intentada disuadir a Luffy, de ir en busca de Roronoa Zoro. Cuando el nombre de Zoro fue pronunciado notaron que la gente del pueblo se alteraba. Coby uso esto como un argumento de que él tenía la razón, Zoro debe ser malvado; sí la gente reacciona así, a la simple mención de su nombre. Luffy ignoro esto. El argumento de Coby dejo de ser válido en cuanto él mismo pronuncio el nombre del Capitán de la marina Morgan, La gente del pueblo tuvo la misma reacción (o tal vez más violenta) a nombre del Capitán.

Luffy dijo−Zoro.

Y toda la gente presente del pueblo se estremeció.

−Morgan.

Y lo mismo pasó.

−Zoro.

−Morgan.

−Zoro.

−Morgan.

–shishishi, ¡Que gente tan divertida!

−Luffy san, eso no es divertido−dijo Coby apuntando su mano hacia la base marina.

−Aquí es−dijo Luffy caminando hacia la base sin hacer caso de Coby, quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pronunciaba una despedida dramática. Abrió los ojos y busco a Luffy, quien ya estaba trepado en el muro de la base marina.

− ¿Dónde estás? −dijo Luffy con una mano inclinada sobre su frente.

−Espere Luffy san−dijo Coby−. Du…dudo mucho que este en el pat…

−Ahí está−exclamo Luffy al encontrarse a un joven cazador de piratas atado en una cruz, en medio del patio de la base marina, él tenía una pañoleta negra verdosa en la cabeza; eso le daba a Zoro cierto aire de seriedad junto con un poco de sangre seca en su cara.

Coby empezó a discutir con Luffy (o al menos Coby pensó que era una discusión), por querer ir a desatar a despiadado Zoro.

−No hay problema Coby, si el intenta matarme; no pasara nada porque soy fuerte.

−Hey ustedes. ¡Me están molestando! −exclamo el espadachín amarrado, ignorando (apenas noto su presencia) lo que Luffy dijo−. ¡Váyanse!

Coby le pidió a Luffy que reconsiderara lo de convertir a Zoro en su nakama, pero Luffy no le puso atención a él, sino a la pequeña niña que había puesto una escalera a lado de ellos, y se deslizo hacia el otro lado del muro por medio de una cuerda, llevaba comida, eso era obvio para la nariz de Luffy.

Coby exclamo−. Has al…algo Luffy, él la v…va a… matar−. Luffy se quedó observando ignorando al preocupado Coby con los ojos saltones.

Zoro no acepto los onigiris que la pequeña niña había preparado, le dijo que si, no quería morir se fuera. Ella le recordó a Zoro, que no había comido nada, y ella había preparado estos onigiris por primera vez en su vida y los hizo con todo su amor.

Se abrió la reja de la base marina y apareció un tipo raro con traje morado con dos marines.

−No debería de ser tan grosero con los niños Zoro−dijo el tipo raro−. O eso onigiris, se ven sabrosos.

− ¡No! −exclamo la pequeña niña cuando el tipo raro se comió uno de sus onigiris. El tipo raro hizo una mueca y escupió−. ¡Es asqueroso! Tienen azúcar, en lugar de sal, ¡niña tonta!

−Es que pensé que sabrían mejor si eran dulces−exclamo la pequeña con miedo. El tipo raro tiro el otro onigiri y lo aplasto repetidamente mientras la pequeña se quedó lamentándose.

Este tipo raro resultó ser el hijo del Capitán Morgan, Helmeppo, quien anuncio que cualquiera que fuera en contra de su padre sería ejecutado; le dijo a uno de los marines que aventaran fuera a la pequeña niña.

Luffy atrapo a la pequeña niña en el aire, la sostuvo y respiro profundamente miro con pesadez al cuartel de la marina. Soltó a la niña quien le dio las gracias, Luffy no le hizo caso a la niña, frunció el ceño, se acomodó su sombrero de paja, y le dio a Coby (quien comprobaba que la niña estuviera bien), de forma brusca una mochila de paja, que mando al joven de cabello rosa a suelo−. ¡Y esto!

Luffy no contesto y corrió hacia el muro de cuartel de la marina se trepo al muro, pero antes de atravesarlo se distrajo con la conversación de Zoro y el tipo raro. Una vez que el tipo raro y sus marines se fueron, Luffy brinco y se acercó a Zoro.

− Se supone que eres el tipo malo. ¿Verdad? Sabes que está siendo humillado públicamente, ¿Realmente eres fuerte?

− ¡METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS!

Luffy, quien no se inmuto al escuchar la voz de Zoro, se acercó más a él−. Si yo fuera tú, me hubiera escapado antes de que pasara una semana; no puedo aguantar tanto sin comer.

−Mis fuerzas son diferente de las tuyas. Sobreviviré para demostrarlo−dijo Zoro mostrando sus dientes como tiburón−. Definitivamente.

−Que obstinado eres−dijo Luffy dándose la vuelta para irse.

−Espera un momento, podría darme eso−dijo Zoro dirigiendo su mirada a onigiri pisoteado, y lleno de tierra.

Luffy se detuvo recogió el onigiri del suelo y sin voltear a ver a Zoro dijo−. Comerás esto, está llena de tierra.

− ¡Cállate y déjame comerlo! −dijo Zoro, abrió la boca y Luffy le puso el onigiri en la boca, Zoro se lo comió, y comenzó a toser.

−Acaso no te dije−dijo Luffy con los brazos cruzados.

−Por favor, dile a la niña que estaba delicioso−dijo Zoro. Luffy levanto una ceja, sonrió ligeramente y se fue.

Se encontró con un nervioso Coby, quien cuidaba la mochila de paja, y hablaba con la niña. Luffy estiro su brazo y le arrebato su mochila a Coby. La gente de pueblo escucho gritos (uno del joven de cabello rosa otro de una pequeña niña).

−shishishi, porque gritan−dijo Luffy inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado.

− ¡TU BRAZO SE ESTIRA! −dijo la niña señalando a Luffy, ella estaba atrás de Coby, quien dijo agarrándose la cabeza−. La verdad es que no recuerdo porque grito.

− ¡Soy un hombre de goma! Me llamo Luffy−dijo el joven pirata a la niña.

−Yo soy Rika, Luffy Oniisan, gracias por salvarme, los invito a la posada de mi Okasan−dijo la niña antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la posada de su mama.

− ¡Comida! –exclamo Luffy acomodándose su mochila e ignorando al joven de cabello rosa con la mano en la cabeza, que trataba de recordar algo, sobre…

−Espéreme−dijo Coby y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a los otros dos.

En el camino hacia la posada, Luffy recordó decirle a la niña que a Zoro le encantaron su onigiri, la niña empezó a salta. Y Luffy sonrió.

−Me pregunto, Zoro es realmente el tipo malo, como dicen los rumores−dijo Coby suspirando con cansancio.

− ¡No es así! –dijo la niña deteniéndose. Ellas les conto como es que Zoro le salvo la vida, por alguna razón Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír cuando termino la historia la niña, sonrisa que desapareció a ver como el sueño de Coby se estaba derrumbando. El niño de cabello rosa, debía darse cuenta por sí mismo que nada era como lo pintaban (especialmente la marina); excepto la carne que siempre era deliciosa, ¡Carne!

Los tres continuaron su camino rumbo a la posada, con un joven mugiwara, sonriente quien murmuraba algo que sonaba como Carne, mi preciosa o algo por el estilo. La niña le pregunto a Coby si esto era normal, Coby solo hizo un gesto con sus brazos en forma de disculpa.

Entraron en la posada se toparon con los dos marines y Helmeppo (quien disfrutaba del ambiente, mientras le servían (como a un rey)), y por lo tanto con un ambiente inquietante para el resto de la gente.

−Estoy aburrido. Lo he decidido, mañana; Zoro será ejecutado. Vayan hay que prepararlo todo.

Luffy dejo de sonreí su cara ya no era la de un bobo, y solo corrió, se detuvo enfrente de ese idiota, y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara (al mismo tiempo una gata ladrona decidió irse de la posada). Luffy no se percató en ningún momento de que algunos objetos se rompieron, su casi inexistente atención se centró en su sombrero de paja en el piso.

Coby tampoco se percató de los objetos rotos, pues este solo siguió a Luffy lo agarro para que se detuviera de hacerle algo más a Helmeppo quien exclamo levantándose con la ayuda de dos marines−. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

−Luffy san deténganse por favor−dijo Coby sosteniendo a Luffy por los dos brazos.

− ¡Este tipo es basura! −exclamo Luffy sin intentar realmente zafarse del joven de cabello rosa, mientras respiraba hondo. Los clientes estaban en silencio e inmóviles viendo la escena.

− ¡Me has golpeado! ¡Soy el hijo del Capitán Morgan!

−Y eso que…

−Se lo diré a mi padre y serás ejecutado.

−No puede hacer nada por tu cuenta, maldito…

−Luffy san por favor cálmense, ¡Quiere acaso que los marines sean sus enemigos!

−Coby suéltame−dijo Luffy. Coby lo soltó de inmediato mientras Helmeppo salió corriendo de la posada−. Definitivamente Zoro será mi nakama.

Luffy respiro profundamente y miro su puño apretado. Escucho queja de algunos clientes de la posada y cuando por fin noto que algunas cosas estaban destruidas y que esa gente le miraba.

−Que pasó aquí−dijo Luffy inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Los clientes solo se cayeron de su silla. El tema fue olvidado. Y Luffy sonrió justo a su lado estaba un consternado Coby que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado en la posada. La mama de Rika los saco a gritos de su posada, en el camino hacia la salida Luffy estiro su brazo en busca de su sombrero de paja, algunos, si no es que la mayoría de los clientes se desmayaron o quedaron inmóviles al ver un brazo estirarse más allá de límite de las capacidades humanas. El joven mugiwara encontró su sombrero de paja, sin que la mama de Rika se diera cuenta de su brazo, pues ella seguía regaño a la niña por ponerse en peligro. Luffy observo brevemente esto. ¿Me pregunto así realmente las madres tiene que actuar? ¿En ese caso…

−Coby cuida mi mochila, por favor en ella tengo algunos de mis tesoros−dijo Luffy quitándose su mochila, para entregársela a Coby.

−Por supuesto Luffy sama−dijo Coby, sujetando la mochila y abriendo los ojos cómicamente−. ¡Luffy de donde sale esto!

−De que hablas Coby, es una mochila, siempre la llevo colgada−dijo Luffy mirando a Coby con extrañeza−. Me voy a salvar a Zoro.

− ¡LUFFY ESPERA! –grito Coby sujetando la pesada mochila.

Zoro abrió los ojos para ver al mismo idiota de hace un rato enfrente de él–. Otra vez tú por aquí, tienes demasiado tiempo libre.

−Te desato y te conviertes en mi nakama−dijo el idiota sonriendo.

Zoro abrió los ojos. − ¿Qué dijiste?

−Estoy buscando nakamas para mi tripulación pirata.

− ¡Me niego! Sí que eres molesto−dijo Zoro creyendo que su mente le estaba gastando una broma.

−Que tiene de malo ser pirata−dijo Luffy inflando los cachetes.

−Son escoria quien quiere ser uno, si tú piensa desperdiciar a si tu vida, es tu problema, además ser pirata seria humillante−explico Zoro a su alucinación.

−Eso haría realmente una diferencia. La gente ya te considera el malvado cazador de pirata.

−No me importa lo que diga la gente…

−Si es así no hay ningún problema para que sea parte de mi tripulación pirata−. Dijo Luffy cruzando los brazos.

−No entiende yo nunca me uniré a ti. ¡Tengo mis propios planes! Y pienso llevarlos a cabo una vez que sobreviva al mes. ¡Cumpliré mi sueño!

−Ya veo. Pero al igual que tu yo me he decidido a que tú serás mi nakama−dijo Luffy con los brazos aun cruzados. Zoro empezó a dudar que este joven idiota fuera obra de su mente, en no era tan idiota para imaginar a alguien tan desesperante. − ¡Yo soy el único que debe decidir eso!

Luffy lo miro como diciendo mírame hacerlo−. Tú eres un espadachín y eres bueno con la espada, ¿verdad?

−Si… y créeme te lo demostraría si dudar, si tuviera mis preciadas espadas, pero ese hijo mimado de marine se las llevo, no sé dónde están.

−La iré a buscar−dijo sonriendo Luffy.

− ¡Que! –dijo Zoro con la boca abierta.

−Así cuando te devuelva tu espada, te convertirás en mi nakama, obligatoriamente, pues no puedes ser un espadachín sin honor−dijo Luffy sonriendo y aun con los brazos cruzados camino al lado contrario de la base marina.

− ¡Que necio eres! Además, eso es ¡trampa! −dijo Zoro deseando estar desatado para estrangular a un joven mugiwara, que acababa de salir corriendo y riendo como niño pequeño hacia el lado contrario de la base marina−. Estará pensando en atacar él solo, la base marina, ¡Eh idiota la base marina esta hacia el otro lado!

Zoro suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Y escucho al joven decir−. Gomu Gomu no Roketto.

Al abrir los ojos vio al joven pasar volando con los brazos alargados.

− ¿Qué demonios es él? −. Se preguntó un consternado Zoro con la boca abierta. En verdad estoy alucinando.

Luffy llego hasta la entrada de la base, se le hizo raro que no hubiera nadie patrullando y decidió que treparía por el techo. Luffy uso demasiada de su fuerza y se estaba pasando, así que agarro lo primero que sus manos alcanzaron al parecer se sujetó de una cuerda y eso detuvo que saliera disparado como un cañón. Al llegar al techo de la base marina y ver que estaba rodeado de marines, vio la estatua rota y la cara de terror de todos los marines.

−Lo siento−dijo Luffy levantado su mano en signo de arrepentimiento y con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

−Capturen a ese tipo. Yo lo matare en persona−exclamo molesto Morgan.

−Claro que sí señor, ahora mismo−dijeron todos los marines con rapidez.

−Papa ese fue el tipo que me golpeo−dijo Helmeppo. Luffy corrió hacia él, lo sujeto y se lo llevo hacia dentro de la base marina.

Uno de los marines en el techo le informo al capitán Morgan que había otro intruso en los campos. Morgan dijo que mataría a ambos intrusos y al prisionero.

Mientras tanto en el patio de la base marina.

−Que Luffy entro solo a invadir la base marina−dijo Coby con voz cansada y soltando la mochila a lado de Zoro−. ¡Está loco!

−Tiene razón en eso, por cierto, ¿Quién es él?

−Solo sé que se llama Luffy−respondió Coby mientras empezó a desatar a Zoro.

−No hagas eso es que quieres que te maten.

− ¡Tú no deberías de estar aquí! Y yo ¡No puedo quedarme sentado y soportar a este tipo de marines! Porque ¡Yo seré un marine de verdad! Así como Luffy ¡Sera el rey de los piratas! – Dijo Coby con una sonrisa.

−Que, el rey de los piratas. Tienes que está bromeando.

−Sabes al principio pensé lo mismo y también me sorprendí, no sé porque, pero realmente empiezo a creer que Luffy puede hacerlo−dijo Coby mientras seguía desatando a Zoro. Se escuchó el sonido de una bala y Coby cayó hacia atrás.

− ¿Estas bien? −. Inquirió Zoro.

−Solo fue un rozón−dijo Coby viendo la mochila de paja intacta a lado de Zoro atado.

− sal de aquí ahora, los marines se acercan−Informo Zoro.

−No puedo hacer eso tengo que desatarte todo lo que pueda, y no dejare algo que Luffy considera un tesoro−dijo un herido Coby.

A quién le importa una mochila, tu vida corren peligro, vete; no es necesario yo seré liberado en pocos dí…

−Eso no es cierto, ese tipo, Helmeppo dijo en la posada del pueblo que te ejecutara mañana mismo−dijo Coby intentado desatar a Zoro.

− ¡Ese maldito imbécil prometió liberarme en un mes! −exclamo Zoro más para sí mismo que para Coby.

−Él nunca pensó en mantener su promesa, y cuando Luffy escucho lo que pensaba hacer, lo golpeo en la cara, él te defendió porque Helmeppo se estaba burlando de ti.

− ¿Qué has dicho? −dijo Zoro sin creerlo, un extraño haciendo eso por él.

−No te dije lo anterior para que te sientas obligado a unirte a la tripulación pirata de Luffy, si te lo he dicho, es porque tú eres el único que podrá salvarlo una vez que te desate; prométeme que después de desatarte le salvaras, él me salvo la vida y estoy seguro de que, si ambos unen fuerza, podrán salir de la cuidad−pidió Coby mientras seguía intentado desatar a Zoro, tarea que no era fácil con su hombro herido.

Los marines llegaron, los rodearon y les apuntaron con sus armas listas para disparar en cualquier momento−. Basta ustedes, como se atreven a desafiar al Capitán Morgan, van a morir.

Coby miro con terror y lágrimas en los ojos, Zoro no podía creerlo, él no podía morir aquí él tenía una promesa que cumplir a Kuina. Y no iba a fracasar.

Minutos antes en la base marina con Luffy corriendo con Helmeppo−. ¿Dónde está la espada de Zoro?

−Si deja de golpearme con el suelo te lo diré−dijo Helmeppo. Luffy se detuvo–. Y bien, hacia donde.

−Están en mi habitación la acabamos de pasar.

−Porque no lo dijiste antes−dijo Luffy suspirando con frustración−. Vamos a tener que volver.

−Suelta a Helmeppo sama−exclamaron los marines que al fin habían alcanzado a Luffy, este sonrió y dijo−. ¡NO! −agarro a Helmeppo y lo uso en modo de escudo, el maldito se lo merecía, la verdad es que aunque Luffy está hecho de goma no le gusta que le disparen−. Si quiere disparar hágalo.

−No deténganse−exclamo Helmeppo moviendo los pies y manos con exageración.

−Muévanse−exclamo Luffy quien avanzo a través de los soldados con su escudo humano. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Helmeppo, este se había desmayado, Luffy lo dejo en el suelo y se sorprendió por los colores tan femeninos, pero bueno… eso no era importante la espada, cual es aquí hay tres. Es mejor que me lleve todas. Luffy se asomó por la ventana y vio a Coby y a Zoro en problema. Los marines estaban en posición de ejecutarlos. Agarro las tres espadas y salto por la ventana, realizando el Gomu Gomu Roketto.

Recibió todos los balazos. Escucho a Coby grita. Y devolvió los balazos hacia el cielo. Sonriendo y riendo.

−Te dije que soy fuerte−dijo Luffy mirando a Coby quien se desmayó y a Zoro, quien dijo−. ¿Quién demonios eres?

−Yo soy Luffy. Y soy el que se convertirá en rey de los piratas −dijo Luffy sonriendo y aun con sus manos extendidas hacia el cielo.

− ¡Rey de los piratas! Acaso sabes lo que está diciendo−dijo Zoro mirando con intensidad a Luffy, él ya sabía por Coby que el sueño de este chico era ser el rey de los piratas, pero quería saber él por qué.

−El rey de los piratas, es el rey de los piratas. ¿Qué más podría significar? −dijo Luffy como si la pregunta fuera la pregunta más estúpida que le hubiera preguntado en toda su vida−. He te traje estas tres espadas no sabía cuál era tuya.

−Son todas mías, lucho con un estilo de tres espadas−informo Zoro un poco contento a ver a sus preciadas espadas en especial la blanca que había sido de Kuina.

−Antes de que te desate y te las de, debe recordar que si luchas aquí conmigo te convertirás en un criminal−informo Luffy sonriendo−. Pero si quieres morir…

−Sabes eres como un pequeño demonio−dijo Zoro sonriendo a Luffy−. Pero es cierto prefiero aceptar tu invitación antes que morir, ¡Seré un Pirata! Ahora desátame.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente y exclamo−. Si mi primer nakama− y empezó a desatar a Zoro.

− ¿Que es ese chico? −exclamo un marine.

−No le afecta las bala−dijo otro.

−Él no es normal, debió de haber comido alguna akuma no mi−informo el Capitán Morgan.

− ¿Cómo un tesoro del mar? −exclamo un marine.

−Su habilidad viene de esas frutas−dijo otro marine incrédulo.

−Mire ese chico está desatando a Zoro.

−No se lo permitan, si las balas no le afectan, entonces córtelo con sus espadas−Ordeno el Capitán Morgan. Y los marines se dirigieron corriendo hacia Luffy y Zoro, con sus espadas levantadas.

−Porque tardas tanto−dijo Zoro enojado.

−Este nudo no sale−dijo Luffy haciendo la boca de pato.

−Venga hazlo ya date prisa−exclamo Zoro viendo a los marines acercándose para él ataque.

−Dame tiempo, y no haga tanto ruido, que me cuesta concentrarme.

− ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! −explico Zoro con la boca ampliamente abierta y mirando a Luffy con incredulidad es que acaso el joven mugiwara no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

− ¡Luffy, Zoro cuidado! –exclamo un resiente reanimado y preocupado Coby.

−Ya está un lado meno−dijo sonriendo Luffy y mostrándole a Zoro el pedazo de soga para que este se calmara, pero en lugar de eso este le grito−. ¡Dame mis espadas rápido!

Luffy le dio las tres espadas a Zoro. Este cortó la otra soga y detuvo el ataque de los marinos dirigido hacia Luffy bloqueo más de cinco marines. Los ojos de Luffy brillaban. Coby estaba sorprendido. El Capitán Morgan dijo−. Pero ¡Qué maldito Roronoa Zoro!

−Si hacen un movimiento están muerto−exclamo con voz helada Zoro. Los marines lloraron.

−Tengo miedo−dijo uno, Los demás asistieron.

Zoro miro a Luffy con seriedad y dijo con voz helada−. Prometí unirme a ti y ser un pirata, total después de oponerme a la marina seré un criminal, pero te advierto que pienso perseguir mis propias ambiciones. ¡Yo cumpliré mi sueño! ¡Yo seré el mejor espadachín del mundo! Y no me importa si mi nombre está limpio o no… si es bueno o malo ¡No me importa! ¡Mientras sea conocido en todo el mundo hasta en los cielos! Pero si haces algo que se interponga en mi sueño yo mismo te matare con mi espada.

−Vaya nada mal para ser mi primer miembro de la tripulación, no esperaba mucho menos, así que mejor espadachín del mundo; yo estaría decepcionada si no lograra llegar a completar tu sueño, después de todo si voy a ser el rey pirata, lo menos que merezco es tener en mi tripulación al mejor espadachín del mundo−dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras Zoro se quedó pensativo−. Pero no te preocupes si yo me metiera con tu ambición o fuera un estorbo para ella te prometo que no me tendrás que matarme porque yo mismo me atravesare el estómago con una de tus espadas como señal de disculpa y arrepentimiento.

− ¡Luffy sama!

−Bien dicho, Capitán−dijo Zoro mirando a Luffy.

−Que hacen ahí parado haraganes, destrúyalos−ordeno el Capitán Morgan.

−Zoro al suelo−exclamo Luffy. Zoro se agacho y en un extraño entendimiento mutuo Luffy estiro su pie y mando a volar a todos los marines que Zoro había sido capaz de contener durante su juramento.

−Que increíble−dijo Coby sonriendo.

−Que acabas de hacer−dijo Zoro.

−Yo soy un... hombre de goma−explico Luffy estirando su boca.

− ¡De goma! −exclamaron los marines−. Capitán no podemos con ellos son demasiados fuertes.

−Si se atreven a desobedecerme mejor serán que se suiciden. Yo no necesito escoria como ustedes−dijo el Capitán Morgan. Los marines colocaron su arma en su cabeza.

Tanto Luffy y Zoro miraron a los marines.

−Pero que tontería están haciendo estos marines−exclamo Zoro, y voltio a ver a Luffy quien corrió hacia donde esta los marines.

−Pero que te pasa, imbécil Capitán yo soy el enemigo de la marina, no tus camaradas, ¡Intenta matarme a mí! −exclamo Luffy lazando un golpe a Capitán Morgan quien lo bloqueo con su brazo hacha.

Los marines que estaban a punto de suicidarse se detuvieron a ver la reacción del joven mugiwara. Zoro decidió observar la situación y ver si tenía que intervenir en algún momento.

− ¡Si Luffy tu puede ganarle!

− ¡Tu mocoso no tiene ninguna autoridad para oponerte a mí! Yo soy el Capitán de la marina hacha Morgan−dijo hirviendo de ira el Capitán Morgan.

−y yo soy Luffy−dijo Luffy quien salto y empezó a girar al ver el ataque del Capitán Morgan aproximándose.

− ¡Corto la valla por la mitad! −exclamo un asustado Coby con una gota de sudor por detrás de la cabeza.

Luffy quien todavía estaba en el aire pateo a Morgan con sus dos piernas. Este cayó hacia atrás.

−Capitán−exclamaron los marines. Pero él ya se había levantado dijo−. Tu maldito mugiwara−y salto en el aire con su hacha estando justo arriba de Luffy para atravesarlo con su hacha−. ¡Vete al infierno!

Luffy los esquivo apenas, el hacha, choco con el suelo dejando un pequeño agujero.

−Salvada−dijo Luffy saltando y dando una vuelta en el aire lanzo una patada a la cara de Capitán Morgan, derivándolo. Coby exclamo−. De verdad Luffy san en muy fuerte.

Los marines exclamaban−. El Capitán Morgan ni siquiera puede devolverle el golpe, no puede ser verdad.

− Eres basura−dijo Luffy con mirada seria−. Te perece esto por arruinar el sueño de Coby.

− ¡Espera! −exclamo Helmeppo. Luffy lo ignoro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al Capitán Morgan.

−Te dije que te esperara, si alguien se mueve lo mato−exclamo Helmeppo apuntado con un arma a la cabeza de Coby. Luffy, Zoro y los marines miraron.

− ¡Helmeppo sama! −exclamaron los marines.

Coby miro a Luffy y dijo−. Luffy yo… no quiero ser un estorbo en tu camino… ¡No tengo miedo a morir!

Luffy frunció el ceño ligeramente por un segundo−. Lo se Coby− Luffy preparo su brazo y dijo−. ¡Maldito! Vez que Coby no tiene miedo a morir.

−Si te mueve lo mato−dijo Helmeppo temblando.

−Hazlo si te atreves−dijo Luffy sus instintos le decía que Coby no estaba en peligro real.

− ¡Luffy detrás de ti! −exclamo Coby preocupado al ver que el Capitán hacha Morgan se levantó y estaba preparado para matar a Luffy con su hacha en eso Zoro preparo sus espadas mientras Luffy exclamo− ¡GOMU GOMU NO PISUTORU! −y el Capitán Morgan decía levantando bien su hacha−. ¡SOY UN GRAN CAPITAN DE LA MARINA!

− ¡RAPIDO PAPA! −alcanzo a decir Helmeppo antes de que recibiera un puñetazo del brazo estirado de Luffy−. ¡Eso! −exclamo contento Luffy. Morgan estaba a punto de corta a Luffy, pero Zoro decidió intervenir y termino cortando al Capitán Morgan antes de que este pudiera hacerle algo a Luffy.

−Zoro−exclamo Luffy a voltear y ver al Capitán Morgan derrotado por Zoro.

− ¡Se acabó el problema! ¡Capitán! −dijo Zoro aun con su espada blanca en la boca, Luffy sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

Los marines no creían lo que veían, pero al contrario de lo que esperaban Luffy y Zoro quien reto con la mirada a cualquier marine que quisiera tomar represaría. Esto no estaban a punto de atacarlo simplemente celebraron el fin de la dictadura del Capitán Morgan lanzando sus gorras hacia el cielo y estúpidamente algunas espadas.

−Veo así que en realidad realmente todos le tenían miedo al Capitán Morgan−dijo Luffy agarrándose la barbilla y cerrando los ojos.

−Gracias Luffy sama, por salvarme−dijo Coby mirando a Luffy, quien le sonrió como respuesta, pero en cuanto paso eso Coby abrió sus ojos, salto hacia atrás y grito−. ¡LUFFY SAMA ES REALMENTE USTES ES…

Luffy le tapo a Coby la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y se acercó a susurrarle en el oído−. Coby por favor no hables de más, esto prometo explícatelo más tarde; este no es el mejor lugar, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, vamos Zoro.

Zoro asistió con la cabeza hacia el pedido de Luffy al igual que Coby. Zoro realmente quería cuestionar a su Capitán por la reacción que Coby estaba teniendo, pero antes de poder dar un paso para seguir las órdenes de su Capitán cayó al suelo.

− ¿Zoro san está bien? −dijo Coby preocupado. Luffy se acercó a Zoro y se inclinó a su lado esperando su respuesta−. Estoy bien solo tengo hambre−dijo Zoro con casación antes de desmayarse.

−Bueno ahora que hago−dijo Luffy mirando a los marines que seguían festejando, a Coby quien también se había acercado a Zoro para ver que no estuviera herido y a su mochila que estaba aún, a lado del poste donde Zoro había estado amarrado anteriormente. Luffy respiro hondo y se dirigió hacia los marines, quienes se pusieron tenso cuando notaron la presencia del joven mugiwara.


	3. Chapter 3 III Saga del East Blue

Capítulo 3

 **Saga del East Blue**

Nami la bruja que predice el tiempo.

Hace cuatro días Zoro, se unió a la tripulación de Luffy. En la actualidad Zoro se encuentra dormido, y frente a él, se encuentra Luffy escribiendo en su diario de color café.

Zoro comenzó a moverse, Luffy dejo de escribir, y metió dentro de su mochila su diario junto con su pluma plateada y demás tesoros. Luffy se giró hacia la dirección del mar y se recargado en la orilla del pequeño bote.

− ¡Tengo tanta hambre! –dijo Luffy junto con el gruñido canino de su estómago.

−Y de quien es la culpa, ¡Capitán!, ¡Quien se comió todas nuestras provisiones para un mes en menos de cuatro días!

− ¡Yo!

− ¡No lo diga así, con tanto orgullo! −dijo Zoro viendo fijamente la espalda de un hambriento y risueño Luffy.

Desde el sur, paso una fuerte ráfaga de viento, Luffy impidió el escape de su sombrero de paja, ante de hablar respiro profundamente −Quiero llegar pronto a tierra, ¡me muero de hambre!

−Sobre eso, ¿A dónde vamos? −pregunto Zoro bostezando.

−A donde el viento y el mar nos lleves−contesto Luffy aun mirando al mar con cariño y mucha hambre. Tal vez el agua salada se podría beber, pero sería mejor un jugoso pescado.

− ¿Quieres ser el rey de los piratas, pero no sabes navegar, que clase de lógica es esa?

−La mía−dijo Luffy inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Zoro− Y qué hay de ti, tu deberías de saber de navegación. Después de todo eras un cazador de piratas.

Zoro miro al cielo y dijo−Yo solo buscaba a alguien en el mar. Pero me perdí y no pude regresar a mi villa. Así que comencé a cazar pir…

− Entonces, estas perdido−dijo Luffy viendo el mar.

− ¡NO LO DIGA ASI! −dijo Zoro dando una patada que sacudió el bote. El sombrero de Luffy cayó al mar.

− ¡Shanks!

Luffy se aventó al mar. Y agarro su sombrero. Pero no podía salir de mar. Sentía su cuerpo todo pesado. Se hundía cada vez más.

Zoro espero a que Luffy saliera del agua, pero eso no estaba pasando. Zoro salto y salvo a Luffy de ahogarse. Cuando los dos estuvieron nuevamente en el pequeño bote. Zoro dijo resoplando−Quieres ser el rey pirata y no sabes nadar. Deberías mencionarlo antes, ¡no crees! ¡Capitán! ¡aventarte por un estúpido sombrero de paja!

Luffy se acomodó su mojado sobrero de paja– este sombrero es parte de mi tesoro, tanto como para ti lo son tus espadas. En especial esa espada blanca −Luffy señalo la espada blanca y después se giró nuevamente en dirección al mar.

Zoro sonrió sutilmente. Recordó las palabras de despedida de Coby, y estaba de acuerdo con él, Luffy es… sabía que Coby no le había dicho todo, él estaba muy nervioso cuando se despidieron junto con la marina. Los cuales también actuaban raros. Zoro estaba casi seguro que, si le preguntaba a Luffy acerca de sus dudas, este respondería. Pero decidió no preguntar.

−El sombrero de paja tiene algo que ver con tu sueño de ser el rey de los piratas−dijo Zoro.

−Sí, le hice una promesa a alguien… ¡Un ave! −dijo Luffy señalando hacia el cielo−. ¡Comida!

Zoro vio como Luffy se paró y estiro uno de sus brazos hacia atrás y… Luffy se detuvo sacudió la cabeza y suspiro exasperadamente, antes de volverse a sentar en el bote y quejarse de tener hambre.

−Zoro tenemos que seguir a esa ave antes…

Tres piratas subieron al bote con intención de asaltar a los chicos, ambos capitán y espadachín se miraron durante un segundo, tres segundos después los piratas polizontes tenían un chichón en la cabeza y continuaban sus miserables lamentos de disculpa.

− ¿Por qué están en medio del mar, sin un bote? −pregunto Zoro lanzándoles una mirada demoniaca.

−Esta chica de cabello naranja que parecía estar en problemas, nos engañó y robó nuestro bote, a nosotros miembros de la tripulación de Buggy el payaso, ella predijo el tiempo, es una verdadera bruja−informo el que parecía ser el jefe de los tres piratas.

−Una bruja, que predice el tiempo, que interesante, Zoro si la vemos le pediré que se una a nuestra tripulación−dijo Luffy con rapidez y emoción.

Zoro exhalo aire pesadamente.

−Ya que perdimos al ave por su culpa, y tengo especial curiosidad por conocer a el Capitán Buggy, van a remar−dijo Luffy dándole los remos del bote a los piratas de Buggy. Luffy siguió haciendo preguntas y Zoro simulo quedarse dormido.

Nami acababa de ser capturada, por algunos miembros de la tripulación pirata de Buggy. Se dijo a si misma que tenía que estar tranquila. Ya encontraría una forma de escapar con el mapa hacia el Grand Line. Pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de escalofrió en la espalda baja. Nami estornudo. Los piratas llevaron a Nami con su jefe, el capitán Buggy el payaso.

− ¿Por qué la cuidad está vacía? −pregunto Luffy al ver el silencio absoluto que había en pueblo de Orange Town.

−En realidad es culpa del Capitán Buggy−dijo uno de los piratas de Buggy agarrándose la cabeza.

−Chico, no crees que debiste despertar a tu compañero, antes de venir a ver al Capitán.

−No, no realmente. Despertar a la gente es un pecado. Si Zoro despierta él sabe que fui con su Capitán, o que estaré en busca de mi preciosa comida.

Se escuchó una explosión, Luffy miro hacia atrás y vio que parte de pueblo acababa de desaparecer antes sus ojos.

−Fue unas de las balas de cañón del Capitán−dijeron los tres piratas de Buggy.

−Sera mejor que no quitemos de aquí, vamos mugiwara el Capitán, está por allá, síguenos, rápido−dijo el líder de los tres piratas de Buggy moviéndose rápido. Luffy volteo a ver las casas destruidas antes de seguirlos.

Cuando llegaron al campamento de los piratas de Buggy, esto tenían una fiesta. Luffy al ver comida corrió velozmente en busca de lo que fuera, pero si era un pedazo jugoso de carne, mejor.

− Llegan tarde−dijo el ebrio Capitán Buggy a lado del cañón que recientemente se había disparado, y parecía que se estaba preparando para dispararle a Nami, quien está dentro de una jaula amarrada y con un calcetín metido en la boca para que no pudiera gritar, con una mirada de terror.

−¡Espero que traigan un buen botín! ¿Quién es el joven mugiwara, que se está tragando toda la comida? Me parece familiar.

−Lo sentimos capitán, pero esa ladrona nos robó el barco antes de que pudiéramos asaltar a cualquiera− Informaron los tres piratas señalando a Nami en la jaula. Y uno de ellos dijo señalando a Luffy comiendo−. Y él es…

−Yo soy Luffy. Encantado−dijo el joven mugiwara después de tragar algo de comida−. Se ven que están pasado un buen rato. Por cierto, está muy buena la comida.

−Te gustaría unirte a la tripulación−ofreció Buggy pasado su brazo sobre el hombro de Luffy y alejándolo de la comida y de la deliciosa carne.

− ¿Qué tendría que hacer si estuviera interesado? −pregunto Luffy quitando sutilmente el brazo de Buggy de su hombro.

−Sabes en realidad mi tripulación y yo pensamos que sería divertido deshacerse de esa sucia ladrona−informo Buggy dándole una caja de cerillos−. Así que solo tendría que disparar el cañón y asunto arreglado, ¿Qué dice?

Luffy vio que los ojos de la joven se ensanchaban por el terror que sentía. Miro los cerillos en su mano. Los apretó y dijo lanzándolo muy lejos−no gracias.

− ¡Maldito mugiwara si no te quería unir solo tenías que decir que no! ¡Porque tenías que terminar con nuestra diversión! −exclamo Buggy molesto y Luffy rio, mientras todas la tripulación de Buggy lo mirada por haber matado el buen ambiente.

−Porque no estoy interesa...do en unirme a tu tripulación, yo ya tengo la mía. Quería conocer a otro Capitán pirata aparte de Alvida o Shanks…

−Espera un momento mugiwara conoce al bastardo de Akagami no Shanks.

−No llame a Shanks eso, no me importa quien seas, te pateare el trasero, sabes él fue el que me dio mi sombrero de paja, cuando le dije que me convertiría en el rey de los piratas−. Dijo Luffy observando su sombrero y sonriendo bobamente enseñando todos los dientes.

−Tu patearme el trasero. Que idiota. Tu no te convertirás en el rey de los piratas, ni en un millón de años, no me hagas reír−dijo Buggy burlándose a igual que toda su tripulación−. Si alguien va a conquistar el mar seré yo. ¡Buggy el payaso!

−No importa lo que diga ¡YO SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

− ¡Mátelo! −ordeno Buggy el payaso señalando a Luffy que salió huyendo, secuestrando la jaula con la joven ladrona. Los miembros de la tripulación de Buggy persiguieron a Luffy por toda la cuidad hasta que Luffy consiguió perderlo. Entrando dentro de una casa.

−Te voy a quitar el calcetín de la boca, por favor no hagas tanto ruido, al menos que quieras que esos piratas no encuentren−dijo Luffy sonriendo con suavidad a la joven de cabello naranja, que solo asistió con la cabeza, pero en sus ojos se veía el miedo.

− ¡Ya está! ¿Te siente mejor?

La joven no contesto.

− ¿Cómo te llamas?

Silencio.

Esto no está siendo nada fácil pensó Luffy, está demasiado asustada, bueno que tal si…

−En verdad, eres una sucia ladrona−dijo Luffy en son de burla, los ojos de Nami se contrajeron y dijo−. No me compares con un ladrón, sucio pirata, yo solo robo a piratas, ustedes son una escoria.

−shishishi, sabes en realidad hubiera creído eso antes, pero ahora recuerdo que te vi hace cuatro días, entraste a la base marina de Shelltown.

− ¿Cómo sabes eso?... Ya veo también has venido a robarle a Buggy el payaso el mapa que dirige hacia el Grand Line.

−En realidad no, en verdad quería conocer a otro Capitán pirata, pero tanto Buggy como Alvida son malos piratas…

−Todos los piratas son malos, Baka−dijo Nami viendo con odio a Luffy.

−Te equivoca, Shanks me dio su sombrero de paja, es un pirata que me salvo la vida, crees que una mala persona le salvaría la vida a un niño de 7 años−declaro Luffy quitándose su sombrero y viéndolo.

−Lo único que sé es que lo que más detesto en este mundo son a los piratas, A mí lo único que me gusta es el dinero y las mandarinas−dijo la joven amarrada con lágrimas en los ojos.

− ¿Las mandarinas? – inquirió Luffy inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado−. ¡En serio!

− ¡Así es! −exclamo Nami viendo a Luffy con desafío.

− Esos tres piratas dijeron que eres una verdadera bruja que predice el tiempo.

− ¡NO SOY UNA BRUJA! Soy la mejor navegante de todos los mares−dijo Nami enojada.

− Los verdaderos piratas no son malos, escucha bruja, te propongo un trato−dijo Luffy poniéndose su sombrero−. Antes de sacarte de esa jaula. Quiero que me prometas que te unirá a mi equipo.

−Ni hablar, jamás seré un asqueroso pirata.

Luffy se sentó en frente de la jaula y miro a la joven directamente−. Es una lástima que no acepte, supongo que te dejare amarrada aquí, mientras voy a derrotar a Buggy, me quedare con todos sus tesoros, el mapa hacia el Grand Line y de paso tendré que buscar a otro navegador para mi tripulación.

Luffy se levantó para irse.

− ¡Espera! ¡Te propongo una contraoferta! Si me desatas, me sacas de esta jaula y logras vencer a Buggy, mientras yo busco el mapa del Grand Line, y me quedo con la mitad del tesoro que encontremos, seré por algún tiempo tu navegante, pero es solo temporal, pirata.

−Me parece bien, pero para cerrar el trato que te parece si nos presentamos−dijo Luffy viendo a la joven−. Yo soy Luffy. Estoy encantada de que seas mi navegador. ¡Y yo seré el rey pirata!

−Yo soy Nami, la mejor navegadora que podría haber encontrado.

Luffy libero a Nami de la jaula doblando las barras de acero, luego la desato. Cuando salieron de la casa se encontraron a pocas casas a un perro gruñón y a…

− ¡Zoro que te paso! −exclamo Luffy corriendo hacia el mal herido. Luffy ignoro los gruñidos del perro y la queja de Zoro quien decía que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba dormir.

Nami no creía que el cazador de pirata Roronoa Zoro estuviera en esta isla y se hubiera convertido en parte de la tripulación de este chico.

− ¡Cómo que dormir! ¡lo que necesita es que te cosan esa herida tan fea! ¿Quién te la hizo? −cuestiono Luffy obligando a Zoro a sentarse en la entrada de la tienda de mascota, mientras observada la acuchillada en el abdomen de Zoro. El perro gruño peligrosamente.

−Buggy el payaso al parecer pose una akuma no mí que le impide ser cortado por espadas−informo Zoro molesto−. Si me permite Capitán me voy a hecha una siesta.

Luffy iba a protestar cuando de pronto el perro que había estado gruñendo hacia Luffy y Zoro decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Zoro y Nami vieron como el perro mordía toda la cara de Luffy.

− ¡Por favor detente! ¡Estúpido perro! −exclamaba repetidamente Luffy mientras soltaba uno que otro grito de dolor.

− ¿Por cierto quien eres tú? – Pregunto Zoro a Nami.

−Soy Nami la navegadora temporal−dijo Nami mientras seguía observando a Luffy quien seguía siendo aún mordido por el perro.

− ¿Temporal? −pregunto Zoro alzado una ceja.

−Así, él baka que tienes como capitán me ha salvado la vida, aunque he de admitir que para ser un baka tiene muy buena habilidades de chantaje−dijo Nami recordando como este idiota le hizo ceder, pero al final del día este joven mugiwara saldría perdiendo después de todo en cualquier momento ella se podía ir, solo esperaría a que Buggy el payaso lo derrotara, mientras ella robaba el mapa y todo el tesoro, y en caso de que el joven mugiwara derrotara a Buggy el payaso ella solo se quedaría con él, el suficiente tiempo para reunir el resto de los 100 mil belis que necesitaba para comprar su pueblo.

− ¡He ustedes mocosos, que hacen aquí y molestado a Chouchou!

Los tres mugiwara y el perro voltearon a ver a un anciano que acaba de aparecer por la esquina de la cuadra. Este anciano resulto ser el alcalde del pueblo, era un hombre con un gran peinado.

−Mocosos deje de molestar a Chouchou, vaya esa herida es grave, no me digan que se atrevieron a desafiar a Buggy el payaso.

El anciano reviso y trato la herida de Zoro en una de las casas de pueblo mientras les conto la historia de porque Chouchou se negaba a dejar la tienda. Luffy no termino de escuchar toda su historia.

Por alguna razón misteriosa, tenía una vaga sensación de que debería volver a la tienda de mascotas. Luffy encontró la tienda destruida y a un molesto y triste Chouchou intentado luchar contra uno de los piratas de Buggy conocido como Mohji, el domador, y su león. Antes de pensarlo Luffy ayudo al perro y mando a volar por los cielos a esos malditos. Luffy busco en los escombros algo que podría darle al perro. Ella sabía que perder a alguien o algo que amaste era muy doloroso. Finalmente encontró una bolsa de alimentos y se la tendió al perro. Chouchou ladro alegremente, meneo la cola de lado a lado y salto a la cara de Luffy solo que en esta ocasión labio su cara repetidamente.

Los demás habían llegado corriendo cuando Luffy le tendo la bolsa de alimento a Chouchou.

Nami estaba sorprendida, ese baka. No podía ser un pirata. Los piratas son sucios ambicioso crue… _Ellos no son verdaderos piratas._ Oh no. Ese molesto y apestosos baka, él no puede hacerme cambiar de opinión, pensó Nami agarrándose por un instante la cabeza con ambas manos.

Zoro tenía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, que reconoció como orgullo. Pero no era un orgullo propio, estaba orgulloso de su Capitán.

Una explosión se produjo, nuevamente la pequeña villa estaba siendo atacada. Los chicos miraron la dirección de donde vino la bala de cañón y se fueron a enfrentar a Buggy. Nami se quedó un poco atrás pero el alcalde dijo que él se haría cargo de la situación porque este era su pueblo y su hogar. Buggy se rio cuando vio al anciano siendo noqueado por un suave y preciso golpe de Luffy, Nami se sorprendió y exclamo que Luffy era una baka.

Buggy rio y luego se dirigió hacia los mugiwaras−qué bueno que vinieron los tres a buscarme a si puedo acabar de una vez con ustedes sucios ladrones.

Buggy preparo con rapidez una de sus balas especiales. Zoro y Nami se sorprendieron, al ver el tamaño de la bala de cañón. Luffy sonrió y termino inflándose como un globo con rapidez para atraparlo y devolvérselo a la tripulación de Buggy.

−Eso es lo que quería decirle Capitán ese chico también ha comido una akuma no mi− Exclamo Mohji.

Nami estaba sorprendida había escuchado unas cuantas historias sobre estas frutas del diablo por culpa de Arlong. En qué clase de problema se había metido. Como si la situación en sí, no fuera lo suficientemente complicada. Pero en lugar de seguir pensando en eso. Nami decidió que sería mejor juntar todo el tesoro de Buggy.

Buggy miro a Luffy cuidadosamente mientras Kabaji exclamo−Capitán Buggy permítame hacerme cargo de Zoro el cazador de piratas.

−Como quiera, pero yo me quedo con mugiwara−declaro Buggy viendo a Luffy. Más específicamente a su sombrero de paja.

Mientras Zoro y Kabaji tenían su pelea honor… denigrante. Kabaji no era un espadachín como Zoro, era un mono en monociclo. Un mono tramposo que atacaba la herida de Zoro.

Luffy decidió distraer a Buggy con el tema de Shanks mientras Nami asaltaba al pirata. Buggy término contándoles el cómo había comido su akuma no mí y como era culpa de Shanks. Luffy no estaba de acuerdo en esto y esta historia tuvo algunas pausas como cuando Zoro le gano al tramposo de Kabaji y decidió tomar una siesta no sin antes aclárale a Buggy que ellos eran piratas.

Buggy se rio de esto. Y siguió contando la historia. Luffy realmente tenía muchas ganas de patearle el culo a Buggy, pero tenía que esperar a que Nami apareciera. Cuando esto sucedió Buggy, olvido su intención de destruir el sombrero de paja e intento matar a Nami. Luffy le golpeo en la joya de la familia. Juntos Nami y Luffy consiguieron amarrar y mandar a volar a un adolorido y desarmado Buggy.

Los tres miembros de la tripulación se encontraron con los ciudadanos, Los mugiwaras huyeron de ellos cuando "accidentalmente" Luffy admitió que también eran piratas y que habían lastimado al alcalde.


	4. Chapter 4 Capitulo IV Saga del East Blue

CAPITULO 4

EL CABALLERO, EL HOMBRE COFRE Y EL MENTIROSO

La última vez que vimos a los mugiwaras, se encontraba huyendo de Orange Town. "Accidentalmente" Luffy dejo en la aldea la mitad del tesoro y Nami intento ahogar a Luffy por eso.

A los dos días que Nami se unió a la aventura, los mugiwaras fueron atacado por los piratas de Ganzack, en ese encuentro los dos botes en los que estaban navegado fueron destruidos. Nami fue secuestrada por un monstruo marino. Luffy, Zoro junto con sus objetos y tesoros aparecieron en la costa de una isla junto con los restos de sus botes. Ahí conocieron a una niña llamada Medaka que traía puesto la mitad superior de una armadura de caballero. Ella los llevo a su casa y su abuelo le brindo alimento a Luffy y Zoro, mientras le explicaba que esa isla había sido un lugar muy pacifico, antes de que los piratas de Ganzack apareciera.

Medaka a escuchar la historia que contaba su abuelo se desesperó y se fue corriendo, rumbo a la torre de diablo con el objetivo de recuperar a su padre, su tesoro. Luffy siguió a la niña.

−LUFFY no crees que deberíamos buscar a Nami−dijo Zoro corriendo detrás de su capitán.

Luffy contesto mirando hacia atrás−no creo que Nami esté lejos. Esto se escucha como una buena oportunidad para robar el tesoro de un pirata.

Zoro sonrió levemente y siguió a su capitán. Cuando llegaron a la torre de diablo, los tres se escondieron detrás de unas cajas con explosivo y observaron cómo trataban a la gente de la isla. Luffy apretó sus puños, Zoro puso una mano en el hombro de Luffy, para detener a su Capitán, en caso de que fuera necesario.

Medaka salió corriendo cuando vio a un hombre tropezar. Ese hombre era su padre. Luffy y Zoro se enfrentaron a los piratas.

Medaka fue secuestrada y Luffy siguió al secuestrador mientras Zoro se quedó luchando con la tripulación piratas. El secuestrador resulto ser Nami. Nami traiciono a Luffy, aunque Luffy sabía que no lo podía tomar como una traición, Nami solo dijo que sería su navegador temporal.

Luffy se enfrentó al pirata Ganzack, un hombre ruin que tenía patas de cangrejo en la espalda. Luffy no sabía si esto era debido a una akuma no mi o era un aparato mecánico, como en aquellos cuentos de su infancia. Pero si era un invento mecánico que genial.

Luffy fue capturado por el pirata Ganzack, porque este le tendió una trampa disparando una masa pegajosa que envolvió a Luffy por completo. Zoro fue capturado por la tripulación de Ganzack, quienes lo amenazaron con exterminar a los prisioneros si él no se rendía.

Luffy Zoro y Medaka se encontraron colgado en una pared de la torre del diablo, sostenido por los grilletes de las manos y los pies, enfrente de ellos estaba Ganzack, su tripulación y Nami celebrando por la victoria.

Luffy tenía hambre y estaba enojado pero callado pensando en una forma de escapar, Medaka decía que los soltaran y Zoro le reclamaba a Nami por ser una traidora.

−La vida, es buena, tengo el mejor barco y tripulación. Yo seré el rey de los piratas−dijo Ganzack.

−NO ¡YO SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

EL ambiente de la celebración paro, Ganzack se acercó a un Luffy desafiante. Y empezó a estirar su cara de lado a lado, aplastarle las mejillas con las uñas y a repetirle constantemente a Luffy que el único futuro rey de los piratas era el Ganzack.

La mirada de Zoro y Nami se oscureció. Medaka veía con ira a Ganzack y a Luffy.

Ganzack noto que mugiwara no le molestaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo así que tomo su sombrero de paja. Y vio con placer como los ojos de mugiwara se abría con terror.

−Devuélvemelo no le hagas nada a mi tesoro.

−Un estúpido sombrero es tu tesoro−se burló Ganzack y lo atravesó con un pequeño cuchillo.

Luffy grito mientras veía como el sombrero caí al suelo al mismo tiempo hubo explosiones que causaron daño a la torre de diablo. Los piratas salieron de la habitación para detener a la gente de pueblo. Nami recogió el sombrero de paja de Luffy y se lo coloco en la cabeza. Luffy le dio las gracias, intentando sonreí. Nami libero a Zoro y Medaka.

−Aléjese de mí, sucios piratas, los odio−dijo Medaka huyendo de los mugiwaras. Nami se quedó sorprendida. Luffy se rio y libero sus manos de los grilletes con facilidad, pero dejo de hacerlo a quitarse el sombrero y observarlo. Nami libero los pies de Luffy y prometió arreglar el sombrero. Luffy sonrió.

Los tres alcanzaron a Medaka, y en su llegada salvaron la vida de la niña y a las personas jóvenes de la isla.

Ganzack huyo en su barco, pero estaba decido a destruir la pacifica isla. Lanzando cañonazos gigantes.

Luffy estiro su brazo para alcanzar el barco del pirata, Zoro se sujetó a su capitán y Medaka se colgó de los pies de Zoro.

Al aterrizar en la nave. La niña se precipitó hacia Ganzack. Luffy la detuvo y la lanzo detrás de él, diciendo a la niña que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Zoro se enfrentó al resto de la tripulación de Ganzack.

En un momento de la pelea Luffy fue capturado por la cadena de Ganzack, quien se preparaba para herir a Luffy. Medaka se atravesó y su casco salió volando. Luffy rompió las cadenas, y ataco a Ganzack. Venciéndolo.

Luffy se percató de que la orilla de barandal del barco se astillo completamente sí que nadie la tocara. Se sentía triste por Medaka, Apenas era una niña. Volteo a ver a Zoro que seguía luchando con unos pocos miembros de la tripulación de Ganzack. Respiro hondo y decidió recoger los restos de Medaka. Se acercó al casco y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío volteo a ver la armadura y vio a la niña sonriéndole.

La niña salió de su armadura y se acercó a Luffy agradeciéndole. Luffy la miro y le dio una palmada fuerte en la cabeza.

−No te metas en las peleas de otro. Como crees que tu padre se sentiría si te pasara algo, niña baka.

La niña llorando le dijo−Ya lo sé, pero…Gracias.

Al final el padre de Medaka, su abuelo y el resto de la gente de la isla fueron muy amables y le brindaron provisiones y un pequeño bote con velas blancas. Luffy recupero su mochila de paja y la bolsa de tesoros de Nami, las cuales habían dejado en la casa del abuelo de Medaka.

Zarparon rumbo a la aventura mientras se despedían de la gente de la isla y Nami comenzó a reparar el sombrero de paja.

Tres días después mientras Zoro intentaba dormirse sin existo. Nami le devolvió nuevamente su sombrero de paja reparado. Amenazo a Luffy con una aguja, en caso de que lo volviera a romper. Luffy diviso una isla y le dijo a Nami que debería de ir. Nami dijo que era una isla desierta, pero Luffy insistió en ir. Al final los tres llegaron a la orilla de la isla desierta. Solo Nami y Luffy exploraron la isla pues Zoro finalmente consiguió quedarse dormido.

Luffy se emocionó al ver a los animales misterioso. El guardián del bosque los quiso asustar. Luffy le pregunto si él era el dios Pan. El guardián del bosque le exigió irse o sufrirían su ira. Luffy recibió un balazo, pero gracia a su akuma no mí, la bala reboto lo que causo que el supuesto guardián del bosque se asustara.

El guardián del bosque resulto ser un hombre cofre, en lugar del dios Pan. Él les platico como hace 20 años, llego a esa isla junto con los demás miembros de su tripulación pirata y cuando todo se marchaba el reviso una última vez, la cima de una roca gigante, y alcanzo a ver cinco cofres de tesoros, desgraciadamente tropezó y quedo atrapado en un cofre de tesoro con la única compañía de los animales de la isla y en esto últimos años se dedicó a proteger su tesoro y a los animales de la isla.

Luffy ayudo al hombre cofre a recuperar los cinco cofres. Cuando Luffy checo los cofres en la cima se dio cuenta que estaban vacío. Le dijo al hombre del cofre que no le daría el tesoro porque ahora era de él.

−Luffy, déjate de estupideces y darle su tesoro al hombre−dijo Nami enfadada.

El hombre del cofre, Gaimón, le dijo a Nami que se calmara y afirmo que Luffy era un buen chico. Nami sonrió con tristeza, cuando entendió que los cofres del tesoro estaban vacíos. Luffy bajo y le pidió a Nami si podía adelantarse al barco, porque ya era hora de que zarparan. Nami se despidió de Gaimón y se alejó. Luffy miro al hombre de cofre.

−Pan vive en ti.

−Luffy no sé a qué te re… ¡ERES UNA CHICA! −exclamo un sorprendido Gaimón. Luffy no se sorprendió de que Gaimón, se diera cuenta de su verdadero género. No era difícil identificar que Luffy era una chica, solo se necesitaba, no dudar y tener confianza recíproca. Luffy sonrió con tristeza. Primero fue Coby y luego Gaimón, pero hasta el momento ni Zoro o Nami confiaban sin dudar en ella.

−Soy una chica, siempre lo he sido−dijo Luffy acomodándose su cabello negro que le llegaba hacia el hombro detrás de la oreja.

−Pero cómo es posible, porque tu…

−Eso no es importante. Alguna vez te has preguntado porque estos animales son hibrido.

−No, solo pensé que era su naturaleza.

−Pues asume lo mismo conmigo. Y únete por favor a mi tripulación−pidió Luffy acariciando una serpiente con orejas de conejo que estaba pasado por ahí.

−No puedo, tengo que cuidar de los animales de la isla, ellos han sido mis nakamas.

Luffy sonrió y le entrego la serpiente conejo a Gaimón−A sido un honor conocerte, Gaimón, cuida bien de la isla, de los animales y usa bien el poder del dios Pan. Guardián del bosque. Hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Gaimón se despidió de Luffy sin entender nada referente al dios Pan. Quién diablos era ese dios.

Los mugiwaras continuaron navegando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña isla llamada villa Syrup. Nami le propuso a Luffy que buscaran más provisiones, como comida, y equipo de primeros auxilios junto con un buen barco. Para este punto Nami y Zoro entendieron que tenían que controlar cuanta comida le daría al agujero negro que tenían como capitán.

En la costa los tres piratas aparcaron sin ningún problema y decidieron dirigirse hacia el pueblo para pedir información acerca de quien le podía regarla un barco. Nami y Zoro estaban de acuerdo con su capitán si alguien podía conseguir un barco regalado era él.

Entraron a una pequeña fonda donde la gente se estaba quejando de un joven llamado Usopp que le gustaba jugar bromas de que los piratas habían llegado a la isla. Luffy levanto la ceja al escuchar el nombre de Usopp.

−Miren la casa en la colina−dijo Nami señalando la mansión por la ventana de la posada−podemos pedirles a los dueños un barco.

Luffy y Zoro estuvieron de acuerdo, Nami pago la cuenta y partieron rumbo a la colina donde estaba la mansión. A mitad de la colina se toparon con tres niños quienes le explicaron que el mayordomo de la mansión no los dejaría entrar a la mansión para hablar con su Ama Kaya porque ella estaba muy enferma pero que gracias a su Capitán Usopp y a sus mentiras la chica Kaya se sentía mejor. Luffy ignoro las explicaciones de los niños y siguió rumbo a la mansión.

Ahora tenía dos motivos para ir ahí. Por su barco y por curiosidad de conocer a hijo de Yasopp. Luffy se brincó la barda. Detrás de ella, venían Zoro, Nami y los niños.

Luffy diviso en la esquina de una de las ventanas del segundo piso a una joven de cabello rubio y en un árbol frente a la ventana a un joven narizón idéntico a Yasopp. Se acercó a ellos y antes de que los dos se percataran de su llegada dijo−Bueno así que tú eres el hijo de Yasopp.

Usopp se cayó del árbol y se estrelló a lado de Luffy quien se rio un poco.

−Usopp está bien−dijo Kaya preocupada asomándose−Bajo en un momento−Kaya se retiró de la ventana.

Luffy se agacho y ayudo a Usopp a levantarse, mientras reía. Usopp se sobaba la nariz y decía−estoy bien, eso no es nada para el gran Capitán Usopp. ¿Conoce a mi padre? ¿Quién eres?

−Soy Luffy, y si conocí a tu padre en mi infancia. Tengo curiosidad por conocerte.

−Luffy no, nos dejes atrás−dijo Nami quien venía alcanzando a su capitán junto a Zoro.

Los niños se precipitaron sobre Usopp. Preguntándole si estaba bien.

−Que es todo este ruido. Intruso márchese−dijo el mayordomo de la mansión mientras se acercaba.

−Usopp está bien−dijo Kaya saliendo de la mansión, y acercándose a Usopp, pero fue detenida por el mayordomo−señorita vuelva adentro, salir no le hace ningún bien, y veo que se sigue juntando con este muchacho mentiroso, Usopp.

−Kurahadol, Usopp es mi amigo…

−Es una mala influencia Ama Kaya, Y es hijo de un sucio pirata, por favor Ama vuelva dentro−dijo Kurahadol sin soltar el hombro de Kaya.

−Mi padre no es un sucio pirata−dijo Usopp acercándose a Kurahadol. Luffy, Zoro, Nami y los niños observaron.

−Es un sucio…

Kurahadol recibió un puñetazo de parte de Usopp. Kurahadol le dijo a Kaya que Usopp era un salvaje. Kaya se enojó con Usopp por golpear a su mayordomo. Usopp se fue molesto y dijo que no volvería a la mansión hasta que Kaya se disculpara. Luffy detuvo a los niños de seguir a Usopp y le indico a Zoro y Nami que le esperaran afuera de pueblo y siguió a Usopp.

Usopp se acostó en la orilla de un acantilado junto a la playa sur de la isla. Luffy se acostó a su lado.

−Quiero estar solo −dijo molesto Usopp.

−No vine a hablar contigo acerca de Kaya, quiero hablar sobre tu padre−dijo Luffy.

Usopp y Luffy hablaron un par de horas acerca del Yasopp el padre de Usopp, después hablaron acerca de la tripulación de Shanks, Usopp le conto un par de historia muy exagerada que divertían a Luffy. Para el final de su charla los dos se estaba considerando amigos. Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse. Vieron al mayordomo reunirse abajo con un tipo extraño que bailaba muy bien.

Los dos escucharon que el mayordomo planeaba que la tripulación pirata matara a Kaya y el quedarse con su herencia. Luffy le tapó la boca a Usopp porque estuvo a punto de dejar que los atrapara. El mayordomo y el pirata se retiraron.

−Tengo que avisarle a Kaya−dijo Usopp quitándose la mano de Luffy.

−Crees que te crear, él es su mayordomo, es su figura paterna actual−dijo Luffy.

−No me importa tengo que contárselo a ella y al pueblo.

−Usopp, el pueblo no te va a creer. Todos los días hace, esa broma, confía en mi−pidió Luffy extendiendo la mano hacia Usopp.

−Tengo que intentarlo−dijo Usopp y salió corriendo.

Luffy miro su mano con tristeza y se fue en busca de su tripulación.

Nami y Zoro le regañaron por hacerle esperar por horas, pero a ver la cara de su Capitán le preguntaron qué pasaba. Luffy se acostó en el suelo y se colocó el sombrero de paja tapándose la cara y diciendo−Nada importante, despiérteme cuando venga Usopp.

Cuando llego Usopp con un disparo en el hombro, Nami despertó a su Capitán y a Zoro. Nami curo la herida mientras Usopp le pidió disculpa a Luffy diciendo que este había tenido razón. Luffy le explico la situación a Nami y Zoro.

Luffy pregunto− ¿Que va a hacer?

−Proteger a mi pueblo, ellos seguirán pensando que soy un mentiroso−dijo Usopp temblando.

−Te ayudaremos−dijo Luffy, Zoro y Nami asistieron.

−Gracias, chicos−dijo Usopp contento−entonces ustedes pelearan con eso pira…

−No lucharemos todos juntos−dijo Luffy sonriendo y sosteniendo del hombro a Usopp−pero a cambio quiero que confié en mí.

−Por supuesto. Tenemos un trato−dijo Usopp tendiéndole la mano a Luffy quien la sujeto.

−tengo un plan−dijo Usopp, soltando la mano de Luffy quien hizo una pequeña mueca.

El plan empezó mal, al amanecer la tripulación mugiwara se dio cuenta de que las trampas que habían colocado para la tripulación pirata de los gatos negros. Estaban en la playa incorrecta. Luffy se adelantó y se perdió "accidentalmente" escondiéndose en la cima de un árbol. Ella quería observa las habilidades de su equipo.

El primero en llegar fue Usopp quien ofreció el tesoro de Nami a cambio de que se marcharan. Luffy se tapó la boca, para no riese, cuando Nami llego por detrás de Usopp y le dio un golpe con su bastón de madera. Usopp y Nami se pusieron a discutir donde se había metido Luffy, en momento crítico como esto.

Luffy resoplo. Al parecer Nami si confiaba en ella para cubrirse las espaldas. Luffy se preguntó dónde se había metido Zoro, ese hombre y su pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Usopp y Nami se pusieron a discutir quien atacaría a los piratas y quien cubriría, la tripulación pirata del gato negro se desesperó y empezó a correr rumbo a Nami Usopp. Luffy se preparó para salta desde su posición en caso de que fuera necesario proteger a su tripulación.

Usopp uso unos abrojos y su tirachinas para detener a la tripulación pirata del gato negro, lanzando diversos proyectiles. Nami intentó escapar, pero se detuvo a ver que había abrojos tirados detrás de ella.

Usopp se distrajo y un miembro de la tripulación pirata levanto un mazo de piedra en dirección hacia Usopp. Luffy estiro su mano y agarro el arma del pirata y sacudió lanzándolo al mar. Aterrizo donde el pirata había estado anteriormente. En frente de Usopp.

Nami grito con alegría− ¡Luffy!

Usopp cayó al suelo y grito− ¡Que eres!

los gatos negros gritaron− ¡Un monstruo!

−No soy un hombre de goma, me comí la Gomu Gomu, Usopp.

−Sigan adelante, hacia el pueblo o el capitán Kuro, nos matara−dijo el Hipnotizador−Vean el aro. Sera bestias fuerte…

Luffy miro hacia el aro, Nami lo intento detener mientras el Hipnotizador daba la orden. Luffy dijo−Eso no funcionara, que truco más barato.

Nami suspiro pensando que su capitán se equivocaba ella, había visto a esta persona hipnotizar a uno de los niños antes. Para sorpresa de Nami el Hipnotizador no fue capaz de hipnotizar a su tripulación.

Luffy sonrió y estiro su mano con rapidez para agarra los aros de hipnotizador y tirarlos al mar. Usopp seguía sorprendido por las habilidades de Luffy.

Zoro finalmente llego−Nami eres una maldita, como te atreviste a lanzarme hacia el aceite y usarme como escalera. Maldita bruja.

−Eso fue un accidente−dijo Nami cruzando los brazos−eres muy lento, creí que llegarías más rápido.

−Zoro, Nami y Usopp, acabemos con ellos−dijo Luffy golpeando al hipnotizador, dejándolo inconsciente.

−Como usted diga Capitán−dijo Zoro sacando sus espadas y atacando a los piratas. Nami sonrió y se puso a golpear uno que otro pirata con su bastón. Usopp asistió sorprendido, al darse cuenta de la fuerza de Luffy y al observa a Zoro pelear. Los cuatro derrotaron a todos los piratas del gato negro restantes.

Excepto a los hermanos gatos quienes salieron después en busca de pelear con Zoro. Luffy se sentó y observo como Zoro al principio no sabía que hacer porque esto parecía débiles.

Luffy detuvo a Usopp de intervenir sujetando su tirachina.

−Pero a que ayuda a Zoro−dijo Usopp.

−Luffy, porque no hace nada−dijo Nami.

Luffy contesto−es la pelea de Zoro, y le jure que no intervendría e ninguna de sus peleas.

−No esta pelea es para salvar a mi pueblo−dijo Usopp acomodando el tirachina y apuntando hacia uno de los hermanos gatos. Luffy suspiro. Usopp lanzo el proyectil y Zoro lo recibió junto con un par de garra de los hermanos gatos.

Nami le grito a Usopp por dispararle a un miembro de su tripulación. Usopp por fin entendió lo que Zoro hizo y lo que Luffy le dijo.

Los tres observaron la batalla de Zoro. Cuando llego el Capitán Kuro estaba molesto porque casi toda la tripulación fue vencida, interrumpió la lucha de Zoro asesinando a los dos hermanos gatos.

−Eran parte de tu tripulación, ¡MALDITO! −dijo Luffy.

−No me importa, era parte de mi plan el exterminarlos, pero arruinaron en parte mi perfecto plan−dijo Kuro acomodándose la gafa−pagara las consecuencias con su vida empezando, por Usopp.

Usopp soltó un grito ahogado al ver una mancha acercándose. Luffy lo detuvo poniéndose enfrente de Usopp agarro las garras y las quebró. Las manos de Luffy se llenaron de sangre.

Kuro no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse pues quedo inconsciente por la paliza que Luffy le dio.

Kaya y los niños amigos de Usopp, llegaron después, preocupados por Usopp. Encontraron a todos los piratas del gato negro inconsciente. A Usopp inconsciente y los mugiwaras regañando a Luffy.

−Capitán Usopp−gritaron los tres niños corriendo hacia el inconsciente Usopp. Pero se detuvieron al darse cuenta que solo estaba inconsciente.

−Que paso aquí y Kuro, el de verdad…−Kaya dijo.

−Déjame ver tus manos, Capitán, Necio−dijo Nami.

−Nami deja a Luffy−dijo Zoro acercándose a Nami y a Luffy.

−A ti también a que revisarte, hace menos de dos semanas que te conozco y ya ha sido apuñalado dos veces en alguna parte del pecho.

−A que juntar a los piratas inconsciente y subirlo es su barco−dijo Luffy.

−Pero y si regresan−dijo Kaya asustada.

−No lo harán, Kuro sabe que su plan fracaso−dijo Luffy además no podrás encontrar esta isla de vuelta−despierten a Usopp, niños para que nos ayude.

Los niños asistieron y despertaron a Usopp. Kaya pregunto− ¿Y si despertaran?

−Aunque despierte no estarán en condiciones de moverse−informo Luffy apretando más las manos.

−Nami, estoy bien−dijo Luffy mostrando la palma de sus manos sin sangre. Nami y Zoro abrieron los ojos confundidos.

−El valiente Capitán Usopp, salvo día−dijo Usopp despertando.

−Capitán−dijeron los niños abrazándolo.

−Usopp ayúdanos a subir a esto, maldito−dijo Zoro.

Esa noche los mugiwaras se quedaron con Kaya en su mansión. Ella le dio a cada uno una habitación. Y le dijo que mañana en la mañana estaría listo su barco.

A sola Luffy en el baño de la recamara limpio toda la sangre de sus manos, cuerpo y ropa. La palma de su mano quedaron con unas delgadas líneas como recordatorio de lo que paso y se fue a dormir.

Kaya le presento a la mañana siguiente un magnifico y pequeño barco llamado el Going Merry. Los tres mugiwaras se subieron y Usopp llego rodando desde colina arriba deteniéndose enfrente de ellos. Él se despidió de ellos y Luffy le dijo que se dejara de bromas y subiera. Usopp dijo que el seria el Capitán.


	5. Chapter 5 Capitulo V Saga del East Blue

**Capítulo 5**

 **Cazadores de piratas y Baratie.**

−Miren, ya está−dijo Usopp ondeando la bandera recién pintada de la tripulación, Zoro y Luffy vieron el diseño, una calavera con nariz larga y tirachina sustituyendo los huesos de la cruz. Los dos golpearon a Usopp en la cabeza negándose a navegar bajo esa bandera; decepcionado, Usopp observo el horrible diseño de bandera que Luffy había pintado unas horas antes y se puso a trabajar en él.

Luffy se dirigió a su habitación, que compartía con Zoro y Usopp, se acostó en su hamaca, miro la palma de sus temblorosas manos, precisamente sus ojos no se apartaban de las delgadas líneas que había en ella, sería el recordatorio de que mato.

Nami y Usopp no se lo dijeron a la cara, pero podía sentir que no se sentía cómodo con la situación de que matara a alguien, eso se reflejaba en sus acciones, Nami evitaba hablar con Luffy al menos que fuera de lo más necesario, y Usopp no se quería unir a su tripulación pirata en un principio, aunque la cosa con Usopp ya no eran serias, o al menos eso quería pensar, tal vez su intento de bandera con su rasgo solo era una broma… Por otro lado, Zoro la miraba con otros ojos, pero no era algo negativo, su mirada estaba llena de respeto, o eso quiero pensar, pronto Zoro me vera, así deben ser, él es mi primer miembro de tripulación.

Tengo que vivir con lo que hice asesine a ese asqueroso, desperdicio de ser humano…

− _Mama ¿qué se siente matar? −pregunto la pequeña Lu, su madre preparaba la cena en la cocina y le daba la espalda a la pequeña. La mujer hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y miro a su hija, mientras seguía quitándole la piel al torso de oso con el cuchillo sin verlo, su pose le pareció divertida a la pequeña Lu._

− _Son habilidad, la caza y el asesinato, mi pequeña Lu. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

− _Tenía curiosidad cuando yo y Ace conocimos a Sabo, Ace planeo matarlo porque descubrió nuestro tesoro, pero no pudo y me alegro._

 _La mujer dejo de partir la carne del oso y se acercó a su hija. Se colocó a su altura._

− _yo también, me alegro de que mis pequeños no pueda cometer ese acto a tan corta edad…_

− _entonces está mal matar…_

− _No, es malo, ni bueno, es lo sencillo que se puede volver._

− _¿Cómo? −dijo la pequeña niña mirando a los ojos de su madre que parecían perder su luz._

− _Si le arrebatas la vida a alguien, es tu decisión y lo tiene que hacer con tus propias manos, matar es el camino sencillo es más difícil dejar que tus enemigos vivan. Mi pequeña Lu… puede ir a busca a tus hermanos la cena estará lista, pronto._

 _La niña asistió y se fue en busca de sus hermanos que seguramente estaba en su casa de árbol._

Varios días después, Nami está mirando al suelo en una posición de derrota. Hace unas horas que habían zarpado y aunque no consiguieron el tesoro de Woonan…

−Nami−dijo Luffy acercándose a la navegadora con paso lento, ella levanto la cabeza.

−Déjame sola.

Luffy no insistió en hablar más con Nami y se acomodó, justo al lado de un durmiente Zoro, mientras cierra sus ojos tuvo esa sensación maldita de algo no está bien.

 _Un hombre rubio con un sombrero de ala ancha adornado con una gran pluma azul acaba de ser despertado por las balas de cañones disparada por una flota de piratas ineptos, proveniente del mar azul. El hombre frunce el ceño. Agarra su gran espada con forma de crucifijo y la levanta; En menos de diez segundo varios botes de la flota pirata han sido destruidos, se escucha solo los lamentos de los tripulantes de los barcos, que no entiende lo que está pasando, pasan más segundo y otros barcos de la flota son cortados y partidos…_

 _No ha pasado ni un minuto cuando el hombre rubio de sombrero, dejar escapar al navío principal, no sin antes haberle hecho mucho daño._

− _Después de mi siesta, buscare al ratón−dijo el hombre sentándose_.

Luffy se despertó en medio de la noche, a su lado seguía un dormido Zoro. Ella se dirigió a su lugar favorito, la cabeza del Merry se quedó observando las constelaciones recordando las antiguas historias, que su madre le contaba a sus hermanos y a ella, su historia favorita era la de Orión.

A la mañana siguiente Luffy y Usopp está probando el cañón de cubierta, en medio del mar, como objetivo utiliza una meseta que alcanza a ver.

− Disparar tú el cañón, Usopp.

−No fallare. Llevo más de 50 años entrenando.

Luffy sonrió divertida, Usopp disparo el cañón, la bala dio en la enorme meseta, Usopp abrió los ojos y exclamo− ¡Soy el mejor tirador! ¡Soy el gran Usopp!

− ¡Sigo yo! −dijo Luffy saltando, preparando el cañón apunto hacia la meseta y disparo con rapidez. La bola de cañón iba directo a la meseta girando a gran velocidad, la bola giro hacia la derecha y cayó en el mar.

− ¡Alguien grita!

−No escucho nada Luffy, debió ser tu imaginación.

Luffy abrió la boca para seguir hablando sobre los gritos misteriosos en medio del mar, pero Usopp le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y dijo−es el viento, por eso se desvió el tiro. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Minutos después de continuar fallando los tiros. Nami los regaño por desperdiciar balas de cañón y arrastro a Luffy de la oreja a la cocina.

Usopp se quedó en cubierta, no entendía, los tiros eran buenos, no era perfecto como lo suyos, pero las balas deberían haber dado al objetivo, pero parecía cobrar vida propia ante de impactar, se desviaban, no había un corriente de viento presente capaz de desviar las balas así…

Zoro vio a Usopp entrar en la cocina y aprovechado que la cubierta estaba vacía se puso a entrenar.

Una hora después un hombre subió furiosos al barco con intención de destruir a todos los tripulantes, pero se topó con Zoro y el hombre paro.

−Zoro aniki.

−Johnny, que haces aquí.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y los demás preguntaron que estaba pasado. Johnny explico su razón para querer destruir la nave, Luffy y Usopp se disculparon, Zoro observo a Luffy de forma pensativa; Luffy escucho los gritos de Johnny y…

− ¿Donde esta Yosaku?

Johnny soltó un pequeño grito ahogado y corrió en busca de Yosaku, Zoro lo siguió caminando y entre los dos, lo subieron al barco, dejándolo en el suelo de cubierta.

Los mugiwaras y Johnny lo rodearon, Yosaku tenía mal aspecto, su piel pálida, sus labios reseco y uñas de color amarillo enfermizo. Luffy saco su conclusión y se fue a la cocina sin que nadie lo notara. Nami reconoció los síntomas, pero decidió inspeccionar un poco más al hombre.

Escuchado los quejidos de Johnny y historia de enfermedades incurables, por parte de Usopp, Nami dijo mirando la lengua reseca de Yosaku−Tenemos limas o limones.

−Ya estoy en eso−grito Luffy acercándose a Yosaku con una charola llena de vasos de limonada. Le abrió la boca a Yosaku, comenzó a derramar con aparente rapidez, la limonada; aunque Luffy pensó que este sería un método lento que desperdiciaría la deliciosa limonada tal vez podría…

−Apártese de Yosaku, necesita atención médica, no limonada, se está ¡Muriendo! − dijo Johnny apretando los puños, temblando y escupiendo saliva sobre Nami cada vez que pronunciaba una silaba.

Nami sujeto a Johnny por la camisa y le dio una mirada brusca, antes de alejarlo de su espacio personal.

−Deja de escupir sobre mí, ¡Idiotas!, él tiene escorbuto, necesita vitamina…

− ¡LUFFY QUE ESTA HACIENDO! −exclamo Usopp con los ojos fuera de órbita. Nami Johnny y Zoro observaron a un cachetón Luffy con la boca llena de limonada pegada sobre los labios de un inconsciente Yosaku y con una de sus manos apoyada en el pecho. Nami comenzó a reír y perdió el equilibrio aun en el piso seguía riendo. Johnny corrió, listo para defender a su amigo indefenso, de ese pervertido.

Luffy aun con su boca pegada a la de hombre inconsciente, abrió los ojos y observo a Johnny venir. Zoro agarro a Johnny por el hombro.

−Detente.

−Pero él, se está aprovechando de mi amigo, maldito pirata...

Luffy separándose del inconsciente Yosaku, se pasó la limonada que aún tenía en su boca, y siguió apoyando una de su mano sobre el inconsciente hombre que empezaba a recuperar poco a poco el color.

−pervertido quítale tus sucias manos. Aléjate de mi amigo.

−Cierra la boca, por un momento−dijo Luffy mordiéndose brevemente el labio inferior. Y presionado su mano más sobre el pecho de Yosaku. _La cura no será tan efectiva_. −No me aprovecho de nadie, le di la limonada de esa manera porque es más rápido, no veo ningún problema sobre mi método de administrarle…

− ¡No vez problema! ¡Eres un chico! −dijo Johnny escupiendo saliva como perro rabioso.

−Basta Johnny−dijo Zoro apretando el hombro de Johnny con fuerza.

− ¡Cabrón!, estoy ayudando a tu amigo−dijo Luffy mordiéndose mas el labio inferior y apartando su mano con cuidado del pecho de Yosaku.

Yosaku escuchaba voces, pero él se centró en la voz más dulce y bella que al parecer había escuchado. Esa voz al parecer discutía con otra, pero no podía distinguir que decían las voces. Al fin se percató de la sensación de calor que irradiaba de su pecho. Le daba fuerza. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a una joven mujer con sombrero de paja y cabello hasta el hombro, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color, tan bellos, el cerro los ojos por un segundo deseando poder captar más detalles sobre la bella joven. Al abrirlos había un hombre con un sombrero de paja, sus ojos no eran de un hermoso color...salto, apartándose del hombre con sombrero de paja.

Johnny corrió hacia el saltarín de su amigo recién levantado y comenzó a celebrar su rápida recuperación.

−En realidad, Luffy tenía razón−dijo Usopp mirando a un recuperado Yosaku celebrar. Zoro dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos amigos y luego se acercó a su capitán que veía su mano fijamente, sin apartar la mirada, como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

−Tienes nociones médicas básica, pero no concepto de navegación−dijo Zoro a Luffy, quien dejo de comerse su mano con la mirada, para sonreír muy levemente y marcharse a la cocina a paso veloz.

−Lo dice el cazador de pirata, que no tiene orientación −exclamo Nami pensativa, como este grupo me puede hacer reír tanto−. Eh ustedes, dejen de festejar. Todavía no está curado por completo.

Los cazadores de pirata la ignoraron y siguieron festejando.

−Bakas.

El tiempo trascurrió y lo inevitable ocurrió…

− ¡Yosaku!

Johnny confió en Zoro, dejo que Nami y Luffy cuidaran de Yosaku, advirtió a Luffy de utilizar sus métodos. El maldito pirata le saco la lengua y dijo algo que no entendió; pero supuso que fue un insulto. Intento seguir a mugiwara, pero Zoro lo detuvo agarrándolo del hombro.

−Johnny no es momento para tus arranques.

Esa noche, en la cena los mugiwaras tomaron la decisión de que necesitaba un cocinero con urgencia. Johnny decidió ayudarlo, aunque una parte de él no quería, pero Yosaku al parecer no tenía realmente ningún resentimiento hacia mugiwara por lo del beso; De hecho, se veía confundido, el juraba que vio una hermosa chica en lugar de mugiwara…

−Zoro aniki, hay rumores de que él hombre que busca, anda por eso rumbo.

Sonriendo de forma muy similar a la de un tiburón, el hombre pensó que pronto cumpliría su sueño.

El barco siguió navegando y dos días después dieron su primera mirada al restaurante Baratie desde la cubierta del Merry. Escucharon unas campanas. Luffy las reconoció y se tensó. Los demás giraron en dirección al sonido.

−Ese barco es de la marina−dijo Usopp con la frente empapada en sudor− ¡Nos va atacar!

−Huele a problema− dijo Zoro mirando los cañones de barco de la marina.

Luffy se relajó, no es el barco del abuelo, podría sonreír, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Nami lo golpearían si hacia eso.

Nami miro el barco marine, tomando conciencia de que su cuerpo se tensaba, observo a Luffy relajarse, y deseo poder hacer eso.

Los cazadores de piratas trataron de esconderse dentro del cuarto de Nami, pero se quedaron observando de forma despistada y argumentaron entre ellos que no eran piratas.

Un marine, se presentó como el teniente puño de acero Fullbody, él pidió que se presentara el Capitán del barco. Luffy avanzo y fue seguido por Usopp…

El marine los tomos como una bola de atolondrados y se burló de los cazadores de piratas. Una joven rubia, reclamo la atención del marine, antes de marchase, les dio la orden a los marines de eliminar el barco pirata.

Johnny enojado le grito al marine y lanzo los papeles de recompensa al suelo, el cartel de recompensa de Arlong, cayó sobre los pies de Nami, sus ojos se crisparon mientras levantaron el papel.

Los cazadores de piratas comenzaron a levantar los carteles de recompensa Johnny vio que Nami sostenía un cartel y los estaba arrugando con temor. Los otros miembros de la tripulación se percataron de que los iban a atacar. Nami aprovecho el tiempo y se guardó dentro de la ropa el cartel de Arlong, Luffy intercepto la bala de cañón, al regresarla se soltó y la bala de cañón en lugar de dirigirse hacia el barco de la marina, se fue directo a el techo de Baratie.

Los tripulantes del barco vieron cómo se llenó el techo de humo negro.

− ¡Luffy! −exclamaron los demás mugiwaras.

Luffy empezó corriendo de un lado a otro mientras pedia disculpas. Nami lo agarro de la oreja y continúo corriendo. Usopp lo trato de agarra de un brazo.

Zoro vigilo el barco de los marines en caso de que estos volvieran a disparar, junto a él se encontraban los otros dos cazadores.

− ¡Luffy! −repitió Nami, apretando la oreja de Luffy un poco más, él se paró, la miro−tengo que checar que no haya heridos, espéreme aquí.

Nami soltó la oreja de Luffy, su piel se acomodó en menos de un segundo, se preparó para proyectarse como bala de cañón.

Aterrizo casi en el mar, pero logro llegar al primer piso del Baratie, luego hizo su mano hacia atrás estirándola, se sujetó del techo destrozado del segundo piso y subió. Desciendo sorpresivamente con gracia o eso pareció pues ninguno de los tres cocineros que atendía a un hombre viejo con una contusión en la cabeza, se dio cuenta de su presencia. El anciano vio fijamente a Luffy inclinándose en el suelo.

−Lo siento.

El grupo de cocineros que atendía al anciano, se sobresaltaron y gritaron.

− ¡Quién eres!

− ¡Cómo entraste aquí!

− ¡Fuiste tú, lanzaste la bala de cañón!

− ¡Cabrón!

− ¡Déjeme, a solas, con el muchacho! −exclamo el anciano con una mano en su cabeza.

−Pero Jefe−dijo uno de los cocineros.

− ¡Ahora!

Los cocineros, se retiraron a cumplir con sus deberes, no obstante, le dieron una última mirada al joven que había lastimado a su jefe.

−Escúchame, muchacho, pagas el techo o trabajar aquí por un año−informo el anciano a Luffy.

Luffy levanto la cabeza de suelo para ver la cara del anciano…

− ¡Su pierna!

−Céntrate muchacho, idiota−dijo Zeff pateando a Luffy en la cabeza con su pierna de palo.

Luffy choco con el suelo y contesto−No tengo dinero.

−Trabajaras en el restaurante…

Luffy asistió con la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

−durante un año.

−Me niego, trabajare solo una semana, me ganare su perdón.

−Mocoso, te atreves a decirme eso, después de destruir parte de mi restaurante y lastimarme.

−No voy a trabajar un año eh esperado casi diez años para poder zarpar, no voy a espera otro año para vivir mis sueños, dos semanas de trabajo.

Mientras tanto los mugiwaras se aburrieron de esperar el regreso de su capitán y decidieron dirigirse al Baratie. Al entrar notaron el silencioso. Todos los comensales veían a un hombre rubio vestido con traje negro sostener a teniente por el cuello.

−Otra vez tú, maldito Sanji−exclamo Patty acercándose al hombre rubio que seguía sosteniendo al marine.

−Maldito, cocinero vete a la cocina−dijo Sanji.

−Deja de llamarme así, y suelta a cliente, ellos son primero en el restaurante.

−Cliente, el desprecia nuestra comida−dijo Sanji apretando el cuello del teniente y agrego antes de soltarlo− ¡Insulta a los cocineros! Y por eso le di una lección.

El teniente marine anuncio desde el suelo− ¡Voy a destruir este lugar! ¡trata mal a sus clientes! Le diré al gobierno.

−Entonces tendré que detenerte aquí−dijo Sanji, con una vena hinchada de la frente y con los ojos puesto en el marine.

−Detente asístete en jefe−dijeron varios cocineros, que se apuraron en sostener a Sanji, quien seguía amenazando al marine.

Usopp se asustó y se preguntó a qué clase de restaurantes los llevo Johnny.

Nami se preguntó si podría desvalijar el restaurante con todo el alboroto, no sería conveniente para la situación de Luffy, sin embargo, al final no importa…

Zoro recargado en la puerta de la entrada miro el asunto, si él ceja rizadas, en verdad quisiera atacar al marine, ya se hubiera soltado.

Zeff y Luffy cayeron al primer piso de Baratie. Zeff se sobo la cabeza mientras que Luffy exclamo− ¡Que alivio!

− ¡Mi techo!¡Mocoso! ¡Fue tu culpa! −dijo Zeff viendo con furia a Luffy.

−Fuiste tú, viejo−exclamo Luffy enseñando los dientes−mide tu fuerza, viejo maldito.

−jefe, detenga a Sanji−dijeron unos cocineros, Zeff aparto la mirada del rostro de Luffy, que hizo ahora la pequeña berenjena.

−Deja de hacer lo que está haciendo, bastardo−dijo Zeff acechándose a Sanji, él dejo de pelear con los cocineros y le contesto al viejo.

Zeff le soltó una patada con su pierna de palo en la cara a Sanji, el marine sonrió con satisfacción y también recibió una patada de una pierna de palo en la cabeza.

Luffy como el resto de los mugiwaras que se habían acercado a su Capitán, observaron la situación en silencio. El viejo les dijo a sus empleados que llevaran sus problemas afuera.

−Teniente, el pirata de la tripulación de Krieg, escapo−dijo un marine que acababa de entrar en el restaurante.

−No es posible, lo capturamos hace tres, día y no le hemos dado nada de comer−exclamo el teniente mirando en todas direcciones. Sanji y Zeff sentía su sangre arde. Zoro apretó ligeramente una de sus manos, gesto que solo fue notado por Luffy.

−Perdimos siete hombres para cap…

Se escuchó una detonación y el marine cayó al suelo con todo el costado lleno de sangre. El hombre que le disparo entro al restaurante, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, este hombre camino a paso lento, se sentó en una de las mesas vacías del restaurante y subió lo pies sobre la mesa con la pistola aun en sus manos dijo−Tráigame algo de comer.

El cocinero Patty se acercó a él, sonriendo amablemente respondió−Lo que quiera el cliente, siempre y cuando tenga dinero.

El pirata de Krieg, Gin lo apunto con su arma y repitió que le trajera algo de comida. Patty dejo de sonríe, para sorpresa de los comensales y del Teniente marine que todavía estaba en el suelo, este ataco al pirata.

Sanji se fue a la cocina a preparar algo. Patty ataco al pirata hasta que se cansó y lo lanzo en la parte de atrás del restaurante. Luffy tenía una mirada indescifrable y se dirigió hacia afuera en busca del pirata.

Encontró al pirata tirado en el suelo, lo observo en silencio, la puerta de salida se abrió y salió el hombre con una ceja divertida, en una de sus manos tenía un plato de deliciosa comida, Luffy casi lo podía saborear. El cocinero dejo el plato enfrente del pirata.

−No quiero tu lastima.

−No es lastima, para mi si tienes hambre, eres un cliente−contesto Sanji poniéndose un cigarrillo en la boca.

El pirata Gin, siguió negándose a comer y Sanji mientras fumaba le decía en varias ocasiones−Come.

−No soy… un cliente.

−El mar puede ser terriblemente cruel, cuando no tienes comida−dijo Sanji mirando hacia el cielo mientras soltaba el humo de cigarrillo.

−si es terrible−estuvo de acuerdo Gin con los ojos cerrados.

−Pero si mueres por tu orgullo, no podrás ver un mañana−informo Sanji aun viendo al cielo azul.

Gin finalmente trago saliva y se devoro la comida que Sanji le ofreció, le dio la espalda a él y al desapercibido Luffy.

−Está muy deliciosa, pensé que no volvería a comer. Se siente tan bien.

− Lamento interrumpir, es genial que hayas conseguido comer algo−dijo Luffy desde arriba−Cocinero únete a mi tripulación de piratas.

− ¡Que! −Exclamaron Sanji dejando caer su cigarrillo sobre el suelo apagándolo con el pie y Gin dejando de comer.

−Se mi nakama. Vamos al mar juntos−dijo Luffy sonriendo, salto al primer piso de cubierta y se sentó a lado de Sanji y Gin.

− ¿Eres un pirata? −pregunto Gin.

−Porque lanzaste ese cañonazo al restaurante.

− ¡Accidente! Me estaba defendiendo de ese marine estúpido de hace rato.

− ¡Así que fue su culpa! Bueno ya no importa, este barco no se va a hundir por eso−dijo Sanji sonriendo. Mirando a Luffy dijo−Sabes el viejo era un pirata.

Luffy levanto una ceja, Sanji prendió otro cigarrillo y prosiguió contando que todos los cocineros que trabajan en el Baratie fueron piratas en el pasado.

− Te vas a unir a mi tripulación pirata.

Sanji miro a chico del sombrero de paja y contesto con el cigarro aun en la boca−Me niego. Hay una razón por la que debo trabajar aquí.

−No… me niego a tu negativa−dijo Luffy invadiendo el espacio personal del cocinero que le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido

−Eso no es posible.

−Me niego a que tú te niegues−respondió Luffy alejándose, cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente a Sanji−Eres un increíble cocinero, así que seamos piratas juntos.

Sanji levanto su ceja rizada y apretó el cigarrillo con la boca mirando fijamente a Luffy−escuchas algo de lo que digo, no me voy a unir y no pienso repetirlo.

−Te escucho, y me niego…

−No tengo porque escucharte, idiota con un sombrero de paja−rugió Sanji partiendo el cigarro con los dientes, un pedazo callo el suelo, Sanji lo apago con el pie. Luffy invadió nuevamente el espacio personal de Sanji, casi juntaban sus frentes de forma desafiante, como dos animales salvajes.

No insulte mi sombrero o te pateare el trasero, ¡Maldito bastardo!

−Siento interrumpir su discusión…

− ¡Que! −Exclamaron dos voces.

−Soy Gin ¿Cuál es tu objetivo como pirata?

Luffy sonrió alejándose de Sanji contesto−Ser el rey de los piratas.

Sanji vio a este joven decir esas palabras sin dudarlo sin creer que era imposible, si definitivamente llego a la conclusión de que este idiota creía que podía realizar su estúpido sueño.

−Si busca cocinero, tu banda es pequeña te falta persona, te voy a dar un consejo, no vayas a Grand line…

−tengo cinco incluyéndolo a él…

−No me cuente en tu equipo, maldito mugiwara.

Ya veo… Conoce el Grand line−dijo Luffy ignorando el reclamo de Sanji y viendo fijamente a Gin, quien empezó a temblar al pronuncia las palabras Grand line y sujetarse la cabeza−Yo, no, no sé nada, acerca de ese mar.

−Mmm

− ¿Parece débil para ser un pirata de Krieg? −dijo Sanji viendo a Gin temblar.

−No me juzgue, tu no lo entiendes, ese mar, no tiene sentido.

−Entonces será una grandiosa aventura−contesto Luffy con cierto brillo en los ojos.

−Muchacho escuchaste lo que dije, no es un mar para novato. Ni el gran Krieg soporto más de unas pocas horas en ese mar−dijo Gin dejando de temblar y con el ceño fruncido; Este joven era un idiota.

−No me importa, escuche lo que dijiste, pero me niego a que tu comentario dirija mi aventura…

− ¡Entonces matara a tu nakamas y a ti mismo, necio! −dijo Gin. La mirada de Luffy se oscureció, Gin por un momento pensó que todos se había vuelto más frio, pero tal vez solo era una sensación de él.

− ¿Qué te sucedió, en el Grand line, Gin?

−Aun trato de entenderlo, Un solo hombre, destruyo cuarenta nueve barcos de la flota de Don Krieg y daño el navío principal tan mal, solo quedamos cien…

− ¿Fue con una espada en forma de crucifijo? −pregunto Luffy. Gin tenía una mirada cristalina−En realidad no sé qué destruyo nuestro barco, no lo entiendo, pero sé que fue ese hombre…

− ¿Rubio con sombrero ancho?

−No su cabello era oscuro, su mirada como la de un halcón−dijo Gin dirigiendo la mirada hacia el mar−Él nos atacó, el shichibukai Mihawk, ojo de halcón.

Luffy dijo en voz muy baja algo que, solo Sanji escucho.

Gin le pidió ayuda para zarpar de nuevo al mar para buscar a su tripulación. Sanji le presto uno de los botes extras que tenían en el restaurante. Zeff los encontró despidiéndose de Gin.

−¡Mocoso con que aquí estabas! Y tu tendrá que pagar el plato que tiraste al mar.

Luffy hizo una mueca y dijo−el trabajo llama.

Sanji sonrió y empujo el barco de Gin.

−Ve a entender a los clientes, mugiwara−dijo Zeff dándole un delatar blanco de mesero a Luffy.

−Muchas gracias por la comida, Sanji tu salvaste mi vida.


	6. Chapter 6 Capitulo VI Saga del East Blue

**Capítulo 6**

 **Encuentro con los piratas de Krieg y ojos del halcón.**

Luffy agarraba con torpeza la escoba mientras trataba de "barrer" la entrada del Baratie, Zeff miraba a Luffy pensando en que la palabra adecuada para describir al mocoso mugiwara seria caótico. No es malo, no es bueno simplemente es impredecible en la cosas que hace, a veces toma bien la ordenes de los clientes, y la entrega en su mesa correspondiente, pero la otra parte de tiempo(la mayoría del tiempo) no lo hace, se come la ordenes de los clientes, le lleva las ordenes equivocada o se tropieza y tira los platillos, también rompe los platos y vasos a lavarlos, y sobre todo persigue a Sanji para pedirle que se una a su equipo, aunque Zeff noto que desde Sanji tuvo su encuentro con la única chica de la tripulación de mugiwara el interés de este disminuyo…

Luffy al ver a Sanji fumar el cigarrillo pensó en la primera reunión que su tripulación tuvo con él, en esa reunión ella se dio cuenta que Nami ejercía cierto control en Sanji, aunque al principio Luffy pensó inocentemente que Sanji estaba interesado en Nami, solo le basto unos minutos más para darse cuenta de que Sanji estaba interesado en toda las mujeres lindas, Luffy reflexiono si esto sería un problema para reclutarlo por unos diez segundo antes de pensar qué carajo a mí que me importa si Sanji está interesado en todas las mujeres, lo quiero como el cocinero de mi tripulación.

Luffy le pidió de favor a Usopp que usara sus habilidades para ayudar a los cocineros a reparar el techo de Baratie. Usopp accedió, empezó a contarle historias a los cocineros mientras trabajaba en la reconstrucción del techo. Así paso otro día en el Baratie, Zoro durmiendo, Luffy "trabajando" y Nami en el Going Merry.

−Luffy cuando nos vamos a ir−dijo Usopp desde la cubierta del Merry, a su lado estaban Zoro y Nami, Yosaku y Johnny seguía dormido en la habitación de los chicos. Antes de que Luffy pudiera responder, la tripulación mugiwara observo como los resto de lo que había sido un gran barco de los marines se acercaba a Baratie.

− ¡Luffy vámonos! −dijo Usopp temblando.

Era el barco con el que Lu había soñado, estaba hecho una mierda, como el navío que escapo del hombre rubio…

Luffy ignorando a Nami y Usopp, siguió a Sanji y Zeff que estaba en la cubierta de Baratie al interior de este. A Lu la siguieron Zoro por iniciativa propia y un asustado Usopp que Nami mando; dentro del restaurante, los comensales estaban pasado un buen rato, sin saber que eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Luffy se sentó en las escaleras que llevaba al segundo piso del restaurante y decidió esperar y observar, tenía un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago, su instinto le decía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar no le iba a gustar, o tal vez, solo era que tenía hambre pensó Lu cuando le rugieron las tripas, todavía no había desayunado.

Un hombre en una armadura bien puesta entro, lentamente en el Baratie con ayuda de Gin, se veía al hombre de la armadura tremendamente cansado, al igual que Gin, hace cuatro días, su estado era muy lamentable. Algunos de los comensales y cocineros, susurraba el nombre de Don Krieg, Luffy supuso que este era el Capitán de Gin, intento recordar si su abuelo le había comentado algo de este hombre, o si ella había visto el cartel de este pirata.

−Deme por favor…algo de beber… o de coñer.

El ambiente cortante se relajó y algunos de los comensales y cocineros pasaron de tener miedo a mirar sorprendidos y burlones al pirata Don Krieg, Gin quería matarlos por burlarse de su capitán. Luffy solo estaba enfocada en Sanji, quien acomodándose el saco del traje, marcho a la cocina con un ceño serio.

El pirata Don Krieg cayó al suelo desfallecido y juro−Me… ñarchare después de comer y… ño hace nada que… lastiñe a la gente de este barco… Deñen de… coñer... Lo prometo.

Sanji estaba en la cocina, preparando un buen plato de comida, no le hacía gracia tener que ayudar especialmente a ese pirata… nadie en su guardia pasaría hambre, escucho como lo comensales y cocineros se burlaban del hombre débil y hambriento, Gin le rogaba a Krieg que no se humillara, el pedir comida no es humillante pensó Sanji, con el plato de comida listo salió de la cocina, observo al idiota de Patty orquestando un espectáculo y lo corto de tajo dándole una suave patada en la espalda baja, se acercó a Krieg y le puso enfrente el plato de comida, No importa lo que piense los demás, el viejo piensa lo mismo que yo se dijo internamente.

Los comensales y cocineros estaban en shock en una mezcla de terror e ira contra el Capitán Krieg y Sanji, los miembros presente de la tripulación mugiwara, tuvieron diferente reacciones como era de esperar, por un lado Luffy y Zoro veían la situación sin inmutarse y observando por igual a Krieg y Sanji, por otro lado Usopp trataba de ocultar su miedo, pero su pierna temblaban, aunque si le preguntaras a Usopp que estaba temblando lo más seguro es que el dijera que el miedo de los demás hacía que temblara el suelo del Baratie y solo su valor mantenía a flote el navío.

Don Krieg empezó a devorar la comida, los comérsele asustado observaban, algunos cocineros se dijeron entre sí, que le quitara el plato en ese instante, pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse a un hambriento Don Krieg con el plato de comida.

Luffy miro la comida de Krieg, sus tripas gruñeron silenciosamente, se dijo para sí misma, la comida es muy importante, más la carne, pero… Lu céntrate observa, presta atención, concentración…

Krieg azoto el plato contra el suelo, golpeo a Sanji quien seguía parado a su lado en el pecho con su brazo derecho, Sanji termino chocando con el suelo dos veces seguidas antes de parar el impacto del golpe. Luffy abrió los ojos y miro al resto de su tripulación, Zoro y Usopp estaban a pie de la escalera, el primero con los brazos cruzados y mirando con seriedad la situación el segundo estaba escondido detrás del primero mientras temblaba. Nami y los cazadores de pirata seguían en el bote.

Los comensales quietos como estatuas, los cocineros miraban cada milímetro de Krieg y algunos soltaban pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles, Luffy miraba a Sanji que tenía un poco de sangre en la boca.

Krieg se puso a exigir comida para sus cien tripulantes restantes, Lu apretó sus manos, su cabeza la estaba matando, se sentía en peligro, pero no era de este pirata o sí…los cocineros se están interponiendo en el camino de Sanji, el viejo pata de palo, le está dando a Krieg una bolsa gigante con una ración para 100 hombres, comida… deliciosa… ese hombre está sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

−Me quedare este barco, vengo por el en un rato, lárguense.

−jefe, dijo que no haría esto−dijo Gin mirando a su capitán y al hombre que le había dado comida cuando la necesito.

Los comensales huyeron y los cocineros se amontonaron para protestas, sin embargo, fue Zeff quien paro el alboroto en su restaurante. Lo que hizo que Krieg le prestara atención.

−Eres Zeff, pierna roja, has estado en el Grand line dame tus registros.

Zeff solo lo miro y se agarró el largo bigote−No te lo voy a dar, ahora tienes suficiente comida para alimentar a tus hombres, lárgate.

Krieg declaro−Regreso cuando mis muchachos recuperen su fuerza, me llevo el barco, el registro de tu viaje por el grand line y tendré todo para convertirme en el rey de los piratas.

−No, yo seré el rey de los piratas.

Krieg miro al muchacho con el sombrero de paja, con cara de fastidio−Niño, tu convertirte en el rey de los piratas, quien te crees que eres.

−Soy la… el próximo rey pirata−dijo Luffy corrigiendo su pequeño desliz, esperaba que nadie lo notara−y te reto, a un enfrentamiento, mi tripulación de cinco miembros contra toda tu tripulación.

Krieg se rio y burlo del sueño de Luffy antes de marcharse con un avergonzado Gin.

−Luffy−grito Usopp mientras se escondida detrás de Zoro que se preparaba para luchar de acuerdo con las indicaciones de su capitán.

Los cocineros cuchicheaban que el mugiwara estaba loco. Zeff miro al renacuajo y Sanji le dijo−No me incluyas como miembro de tu tripulación.

Lu lo ignoro y miro al viejo−Si lo venzo, daré por saldado el accidente del techo y seré libre de irme.

Zeff no contesto, porque no sintió la necesidad de contestarle al joven, él ya había tomado su decisión, estuviera el de acuerdo o no, podía ver a este joven realmente navegar en el grand line. No podía explicar el sentimiento a oír las palabras del mugiwara, al mirarlo marcha hacia la cubierta de Baratie no pudo evitar ver a otra persona en lugar de a mugiwara, esa sensación caótica, era solo comparable con esa guerrera Kuja…

Luffy desde la cubierta de Baratie vigilaba el barco hecho mierda de los piratas de Krieg, no podía escuchar nada, ni ver que estaba pasando en el barco, a su lado estaba Zoro en silencio vigilando también el barco y un asustado Usopp que estaba en contaste movimiento mientras también vigilaban el barco.

Luffy sentía una opresión muy grande en el pecho, no pudo evitar tocarse el pecho "plano" con una de su mano, le pidió a Usopp que se quedara quieto y bajara la voz, Zoro miro a Luffy por un segundo, ella no quito la vista del barco, y vio como este se partió por la mitad, los tres vieron a un hombre blanco de cabello negro/rubio parado en un pequeño barco redondo, con una gran espada.

Zoro sonrió este era el hombre que buscaba el mejor espadachín, corto un barco, con su espada, como era posible. Usopp pensó que el barco se había roto solo, no era posible que el hombre lo hubiera partido y Luffy palideció este hombre era el que había estado en su sueño hace unos días junto con el barco de mierda.

Los piratas de Krieg solo gritaba mientras se reagrupaban, Krieg al ver al hombre con los ojos de halcón, le exigió saber porque los perseguía a él.

Los mugiwara no escucharon la respuesta a esto porque se encontraron con unos empapados Jonny y Yosaku, quienes fueron lanzados del Going Merry por Nami, quien se llevó el barco.

Que día tan mierda pensó Luffy, no desayune, esto piratas de Krieg y su barco de mierda, el hombre emplumado de mi sueño, Nami desaparece con el barco… mi bolsa… mis tesoros.

−Alguna idea de a dónde iba.

Los cazadores de piratas se miraron y Jonny hablo−creemos que fue tras Arlong un Gyojin que tiene la mayor recompensa de east blue.

−Sabe dónde esta esté Long.

−Luffy, se llama Arlong no Long y no puede salvar a Nami, Arlong te mataría es un monstruo que es un Gyojin son diez veces más fuer…

−No importa, Jonny, acompaña a Zoro y Usopp, Yosaku espéreme voy a necesitar un guía y tengo que vencer a ese idiota de por allá−dijo Luffy señalando con su dedo índice a Don Krieg que seguía "discutiendo" con Mihawk.

Usopp tembló y espero a que Zoro y Jonny se dirigieran a un bote, pero Zoro seguía mirando a shichibukai.

−Es quien creo que es−dijo Johny acercándose a Zoro en el borde del barco.

−Es Mihawk, ojo del halcón, el mejor espadachín que tanto ha buscado Zoro aniki−dijo Yosaku. Luffy miro a Zoro y Mihawk…

Zoro dijo en un tono de voz alta−Mihawk te reto a un duelo.

El shichibukai aburrido de jugar con una tripulación patética de piratas cambio su atención al idiota que le hablo, al ver al hombre de pelo verde con las espadas, espero que fuera interesante por menos de un segundo luego recordó que se encontraba en uno de los mares azules más débiles. Mihawk comienza a cuestiona a Zoro por su motivo de querer pelear con él, en su opinión el joven es un idiota, más tarde cuando choca su pequeño cuchillo con las espadas del joven se da cuenta que es un joven con el honor de un verdadero espadachín, que tiene no solo un sueño sino un potencial extraordinario para cumplirlo. Solo necesita un estanque más grande para crecer piensa Mihawk al cortar el pecho del Roronoa Zoro con su espada Yoru. Escucha los gritos de los nakamas y de las personas presente.

Ha llegado su momento de partir, pero en frente del él se posa una bella joven y por un minuto al ver su rostro enojado siente ganas de encogerse y huir, solo el color oscuro de su cabello y esa horrible cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, las diferencian, ella no debería de existir, por su bien sería tan fácil… es el sombrero de Shanks.

Luffy quiso lanzarse al agua al ver a su primer compañero, perder y caer en ella, en lugar de eso salto en frente del hombre con sombrero emplumado. El hombre la miraba, fijamente, se acercó a ella y poso una de su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Lu, forzándola a mirarlo. Hubo una sensación de calor conocido deslizándose por su mejilla, Lu, a parto la mano de Mihawk, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que el hombre le hizo, su cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo ya no estaba, lo confirmo la mugiwara al palmearse su mejilla con ambas manos de forma repetitiva.

Los demás no entendía lo que acaba de pasar, ellos solo vieron que Mihawk se le acercó al joven mugiwara y le sujeto el cachete de forma desafiante justo donde el joven tiene una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Si Johnny no hubiera estado ocupado vendando las heridas de Zoro, se hubiera regocijado de que alguien pusiera incomodo al idiota mugiwara.

− ¡Por qué hiciste eso! −exigió Luffy aun tocando su cara con ambas manos, buscando algún rastro de su cicatriz.

−Las damas como tú, no deben de tener ninguna cicatriz−dijo Mihawk en idioma antiguo y agarro las manos de Lu con rapidez, ella se sorprendió a darse cuenta de que él hablaba la antigua lengua, pero eso no impidió que se soltara con un movimiento glacial, miro su mano que aún contenía las pequeñas líneas finas, aunque se habían hecho más delgadas si eso era posible. Luffy suspiro y dijo en lengua antigua−Solo yo puedo borrar mis cicatrices, maldito, ¡Quién te crees, que eres!

Mihawk le sonrió y pregunto en lengua antigua− ¿Tu nombre? Y ¿tu meta?

Luffy, se le quedo viendo a Mihawk un par de segundo antes de declarar− me llamo Luffy y seré el próximo rey pirata.

−Eso, es una meta más grande que la de tu querido espadachín.

−Luffy escucha, Te juro capitán que no volveré a perder, hasta convertirme en el mejor espadachín−dijo Zoro a todo pulmón, mientras los chicos los seguían revisando.

Mihawk se presentó ante Zoro, y lo alabo para que buscar superarlo algún día.

Usopp, Zoro y Johny, se retiraron en un pequeño bote en busca de Nami, Mihawk miro a Luffy una última vez y dijo en idioma antiguo antes de marcharse− En verdad eres su hija, que miedo.

−No vienes a derrotarme−dijo Krieg.

−No estaba aburrido, esta joven lo hará.

−No te dejare marchar, toma esto−dijo Krieg disparando unas balas al Mihawk, pero este ya se había marchado.

Si definitivamente un mal día pensó Luffy y suspiro antes de enfrentarse al idiota que le robo la oportunidad de indagar acerca de su madre.


	7. Chapter 7 VII Saga del East Blue

**CAPITULO 7**

 **ARLONG PARK, NAMI Y LUFFY ES UNA MUJER**

Se unió a la tripulación del idiota de goma, todavía no lo podía creer, pero si, él se unión a la maldita tripulación. No sería tan malo, verdad, estaría cerca de Nami Swan una vez que la encontraran y en un futuro próximo podría encontrarse más damas hermosas y aprende diferentes platillos para mejorar su cocina y sobre todo comenzó su búsqueda por encontrar el All Blue, aunque su nueva aventura comenzaba con un reto muy grande, darle de comer a un agujero negro con pies y brazos, mejor conocido como el idiota de goma o capitán pensó Sanji mientras servía un pedazo de carne a su capitán.

−¡Qué es eso en el agua!−dijo Yosaku apuntando hacia el mar con una de sus manos mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Los tres vieron salir a un monstruo vaca gigante del agua, Yosaku se asustó, Luffy quería que Sanji lo cocinara para la comida, sin embargo, el cocinero se dio cuenta de que el monstruo tenía hambre y le ofreció el plato de carne que había hecho para el agujero negro y el otro tipo, Luffy se quejó resoplando.

Sanji golpeo al monstruo, Luffy se rio y el otro tipo le grito que porque había hecho eso.

−Ese monstruo quería comerme.

−Tengo una idea, sobre lo que debemos hacer con este monstruo−dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en la boca. Así fue como Momo, la vaca marina termino llevando al Capitán a su cocinero y al cazador pirata a la isla de Cocoyasi. El trayecto fue de lo más divertido pronto recuperarían a Nami y a Merry.

Luffy ignoro todas las advertencias que le hizo la vaca monstruo acerca de su Capitán. No es que Momo, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Luffy entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Al aterrizar la nave en la isla, Luffy quiso reírse y en realidad lo hizo, pero eso no impidió que la joven se bajara a busca a su primer compañero, con el que la nave llego a chocar.

−Ese golpe fue muy duro, parece una chica Luffy−dijo un desorientado Zoro.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron, observo a Sanji y al otro tipo acercarse, Lu se apoyó en Zoro y susurro en su oído−Zoro, esta una orden del capitán, no está alucinando, pero no cometes nada sobre mis aspectos con los demás. Hablemos más tarde de esto.

Zoro miro a Luffy con interés y dijo−Como ordene, mi Capitán.

− ¿Cuál es la situación? −pregunto Luffy.

− ¿Dónde está Nami Swan?

Zoro le contó a Luffy, Yosaku y Sanji lo que estaba pasando en la isla, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Zoro no era el mejor narrador de historia, pero al menos fue entendible, por alguna razón Nami era miembro de los piratas de Arlong y Usopp está en peligro.

Luffy anuncio que iba a buscar a Nami y Usopp, justo en ese momento llego Johnny y les conto que Usopp estaba muerto porque Nami lo mato.

−Eso no es cierto. No mientas−dijo Luffy agarrando con su mano el cuello de la camisa de Johnny, era mentira, Nami jamás dañaría a Usopp. No lo haría, no…

−Es la verdad, mugiwara.

−Cállate−dijo Luffy y a lanzar a Johnny al suelo agrego−No hable de ella, así, jamás lo haría. Cállate si quiere seguir con vi…

− ¡Luffy!

Todos voltearon a ver a Nami acercándose. Sanji intento llamar su atención diciendo que, si lo recordaba, Zoro solo la observo y dirigió su mirada a su extraño capitán de aspecto femenino, no tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo. Lu observo a Nami, su mano izquierda tenía puesto un guante negro y su mirada era fría y muerta.

− ¡Que piensan que hacen! ¡lárguense!

Luffy le contesto con dos preguntas−¿Qué te paso en la mano? Y ¿Dónde está Usopp, Nami?

−Nada que te importe. Usopp está durmiendo con los peces, ahora váyanse de la isla−dijo Nami, Lu y Sanji detuvieron a Johnny de atacar a Nami.

−Me voy a dormir, justo aquí−dijo Lu acostándose y poniéndose el sombrero de paja en la cara.

Nami se quedó quieta unos segundos mirando al idiota tirado en el suelo, los demás la miraban a ella, y aunque Nami no lo noto estaba temblando y tenía los puños apretado antes de gritar y lanzarse a correr− ¡Bien haga lo que quieran espero que mueran!

Yosaku, Johnny se fueron, pero en realidad se quedaron cerca de los mugiwaras y Sanji no sabían que hacer, pero quería entender que estaba ocurriendo en la isla, saco un cigarrillo y se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Zoro se sentó a lado de su Capitán, no sabía si lo que veía era una alucinación o no, Luffy decía que no, pero la fiebre y su reciente herida en el pecho, demostraban que tal vez estaba alucinado, −esa mujer…

−No me digas que crees que Nami asesino a nariz larga.

−No la creo capaz de asesinar−dijo Zoro con los brazos cruzados.

−No ella estaba en mucho dolor−dijo Sanji fumando un cigarro−eso se notaba en su mirada y en sus palabras, reflejaban tanto dolor.

−No sé qué pensar de esa bruja…

−Como llamaste a la hermosa Nami Swan−dijo Sanji y se lanzó como perro rabioso hacia Zoro. Los dos levantaron puño y espada, listo para atacarse y de pronto Usopp fue golpeado por el espadachín y Pierna Negra, quienes se congelaron. Los cazadores de pirata se alegraron de que Usopp estuviera vivo. Luffy se quitó el sombrero de la cara y se alegró de ver a Usopp con vida, pero pregunto quién lo había golpeado, al darse cuenta de que fuero Zoro y Sanji, se empezó a reír−Usopp, tienes muy mala suerte.

−No es gracioso, Luffy−dijo un "herido" Usopp, que miraba con enojo a Zoro y a Sanji, quienes lo veían con caras de discúlpanos.

−Ven Johnny mintió−dijo Luffy contenta−Nami no mato a Usopp.

−Bueno−comenzó Usopp−en realidad Nami me salvo la vida. Fui capturado por los piratas de Arlong y llevado a su guarida, Arlong Park, donde me encontré con Nami, y ella engaño a los Gyojin haciendo todo un teatro, donde termino apuñalándose la mano para simular que me había asesinado y me lanzo al agua para que pudiera escapar. Tiene que haber alguna macabra razón por la que esta con esos piratas.

−Tiene razón−contesto Sanji fumando.

− ¿Qué hacemos ahora, atacar Arlong Park? −dijo Zoro queriendo acabar con el asunto de Nami de una buena vez, necesitaba un buen descanso después de esto.

−No antes debemos pedirle a Nami una buena explicación−dijo Usopp levantando las manos en señal de detener el plan de Zoro. Lu observo a su tripulación, que hacer, si atacan Nami se enojara, eso es claro y simple, antes de que todos se empezara a cuestionar que más podrían hacer, llego una chica de cabello azul,

−No importa lo que hagan todo es inútil, nunca podrán acabar con el reino de horror de Arlong.

− ¡Nojiko! −dijo Usopp.

− ¿Quién es? −pregunto Luffy.

−La hermana mayor de Nami.

Sanji se emocionó, Zoro y Luffy la miraron.

− ¿Por qué dices que es inútil? −pregunto Zoro a la chica.

−No se metan con los asuntos de esta villa. Dejen a Nami. Le daré una buena razón y luego abandonaran la isla.

−No me interesa, escucharlo, voy a dar un paseo−dijo Luffy, Nojiko se le quedo viendo y los demás le explicaron que no se preocupara que así era él. Así que Nojiko le conto sobre su pasado y el de Nami.

Lu camino por la isla sin rumbo fijo, solo pensaba, Nami que debo hacer, es obvio que necesita la ayuda de tus nakamas, pero no nos dejas ayudarte, no me importa tu pasado, tal vez siento un poco de curiosidad, pero si el precio de escuchar tu historia es tener que marcharme de aquí, sin ti, no lo vale. Quiero patearle a ese Arlong su trasero, todo esto es su culpa, no.

Esto es complicado no quiero pensar en cosas complicada, hay cuando acabe esto tengo que hablar con Zoro. Esos son Gyojin pensó Lu al ver al hombre pescado con varios brazos es un pulpo y al hombre de la boca trompeta, tiene un aspecto divertido, alguno de ellos será Arlong.

−Humano detente que hace−dijo el pulpo.

−Paseando−contesto Lu y siguió su camino hacia la villa, cuando llego a ella se sentó debajo de una palmera y decidió esperar, aunque esto fuera aburrido tal vez podría tomar una siesta.

Lu vio a varios habitantes de la isla, alterados al parecer le había disparado a la hermana de Nami. Lu se acercó a Nami, ella le agarro de su chaleco rojo y la sacudió toda− ¡que hace aquí, todavía!

Soltó su chaleco y salió corriendo. Lu se acomodó su chaleco y pensó en lo que acaba de suceder, independientemente de lo que Nami quiera hacer o lograr ella sola, no se da a vasto, su hermana mayor había salido herida, ver a un hermano herido es… Nami es parte de su equipo, necesito buscar a mis nakamas. Cuando los encontró ellos estaban discutiendo, en que momento intervendría, esperaría a que Nami les pidiera ayuda pero si eso no pasaba… tendría que actuar en cualquier momento.

−Nos vamos al pueblo de Nami, vamos a observa que ocurre−fue lo único que Lu, les dijo a su tripulación, y fue una de las pocas veces que nadie sugirió otra cosa, debió ser el tono de voz de Lu a decirle esas palabras junto con su mirada de es una orden del Capitán.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo observaron que los aldeanos estaba todos listo para ir a pelear y morir, Nami los amenazaba con un cuchillo, pero esto no les importo y le dijeron a Nami que ya había hecho suficiente por el pueblo, que se fuera de la isla a cumplir su sueño. Lu se preguntó cuál era el sueño de Nami, pero ese pensamiento cambio al ver el rostro de Nami, si esta gente fallece, Nami perdería su deseo de vivir, la gata ladrona cayó al suelo al ver marchar a su gente, y empezó a apuñalarse con un cuchillo el tatuaje de la tripulación de Arlong en su brazo izquierdo, cada puñalada que se dio, soltaba un grito de odio sobre el tal Arlong, las lágrimas le fluían por toda la cara, Lu, se acercó a Nami por la espalda y detuvo su mano impidiendo que pudiera seguir acuchillándose.

−¡Luffy!−dijo Nami− ¿Qué quieres? No sabes nada, de lo que ocurrió aquí desde hace ocho años, porque te metes.

−No lo sé, es cierto.

− ¡No te dije que te marcharas de esta isla! −dijo Nami lanzándole tierra a Luffy− ¡Vete! ¡Vete!¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

Hubo un silencio donde solo se escuchó el sollozar de Nami, los demás mugiwaras observaron toda la escena, estaban muy enojados, tanto que Sanji sentía que su cigarrillo estaba apagado aunque estuviera tan caliente como siempre, Zoro no sabía si el calor que se sentía era la fiebre que tenia o el coraje que sentía y Usopp se sentía el hombre más valiente, estaba listo para enfrentar a eso malditos piratas, aunque luego recordaban que era 10 veces más fuertes que un humano y le temblaban las piernas y sentía que su enfermedad de no puedo pelear con los Gyojin aparecía.

−Luffy−dijo Nami girando la cabeza hacia su nakama, para mirarlo− ¡Ayúdame!

Nami nada más sintió el deslizar del sombrero de paja de Luffy, sobre su cabeza, y siguió sollozando mientras escucho− ¡Claro que si¡Somos nakamas!

Nami sujeto el sombrero de paja, y recordó que este sombrero, era un tesoro de−¡Luffy!

Luffy dijo−vamos muchachos.

Todos contestaron si, y se dirigieron a Arlong Park, cuando llegaron encontraron a los aldeanos, que eran detenido por los cazadores de piratas, quienes solo dejarían pasar a la tripulación mugiwara, para asombro o extrañeza de los aldeanos los mugiwaras se acercaron a la puerta de Arlong Park y Lu, la tiro de un puñetazo.

− ¿Quién es Arlong? −pregunto Lu entrando a través del de la montaña de polvo en el aire. La tripulación de Gyojin se le quedo viendo, no le consideraron ninguna amenaza ni a ella ni a su nakamas, ese sería uno de sus últimos errores. El pescado enorme con cara de tiburón y nariz larga afilada dijo−Yo soy Arlong.

−Yo soy Luffy.

− ¿Luffy? ¿y tú que eres?

−Un pirata−dijo Luffy, dos Gyojin intentaron impedir que Lu se acercara a Arlong, este intento duro menos de 10 segundos, cuando Lu choco sus dos cabezas contra la otra y los dejo tirados e inconscientes.

− ¿Qué quiere un pirata conmigo? −dijo Arlong quien recibió un puñetazo de Luffy como respuesta, uno que lo tiro de su banca de playa y lo hizo chocar con una de las paredes de jardín exterior de Arlong Park.

−Quién diablos eres tú? −pregunto Arlong a ponerse de pie. Lu tardo en contesta el enojo no la dejaba expresarse de forma verbal− ¡No te atrevas a hacer llorar a Nami!

−Esa maldita, traidora−dijo un Gyojin con traje de karate, que iba a atacar a Luffy y fue detenido por pierna negra quien noqueo a otros tres Gyojin−yo seré tu oponente pescado.

Sanji se embarcó en una pelea con ese Gyojin, Zoro se enfrentó al Haichi el pulpo idiota que le ayudo llegar al pueblo anteriormente y Usopp se enfrentó al Gyojin de la boca de trompeta, huyendo y creado trampas.

El combate con Arlong fue largo y cansado para todos, por un minuto Lu creyó que se quedaría sin el brazo izquierdo porque Arlong se lo mordió muy fuerte, luego casi la atraviesa con su nariz o la tira al agua en varias ocasiones, ella tuvo la satisfacción de romperle los dientes unas dos veces, aunque ese maldito luego les explico que no importaba cuantas veces lo rompiera porque le volvían a crecer y serían más fuerte. Luego vino lo de la espada gigante, y de alguna forma terminaron en el último cuarto de Arlong Park el que había sido de Nami, al ver la pluma llena de sangre y todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer, Lu decidió destruir todo, rompió la espada, no importaba que su filo le abriera las delgadas cicatrices que se había hecho al asesinar a Kuro, por un momento quiso poder matar a Arlong pero al menos este imbécil si se preocupa por los suyo, su problema es con los humanos, además será más doloroso para él que lo venza un ser humano a que lo mate, entonces él ya no sufrirá.

Sanji se enfrentó al Karate pez, y después de medir sus ataques y ver sus técnicas, acabo con la pelea con unas buenas patadas.

Zoro por otro lado presento dificultades, la fiebre le estaba nublando la vista, y en realidad en esta pelea contra el pulpo, sintió por momento como si pudiera ver con claridad los movimientos de su oponente, el no volvería a perder, se lo había jurado a Luffy, al final de su pelea demostró que no era la cantidad de espadas lo que hacía a alguien un mejor espadachín, el vencería a Mihawk.

Usopp derroto al Gyojin para su sorpresa después de tenderle varias trampas, sabía que tendría que esforzarse más para lograr ser un gran guerrero del mar.

Nami llego a Arlong Park y presencio a Sanji sosteniendo a un Zoro inconsciente y a un recién llegado Usopp, toda la tripulación de Arlong sin incluir a Arlong había sido derrotada, ella vio como los objetos de su cárcel salieron volando y eran destruidas al llegar a suelo, los mapas cortado, vio como fue atrasado Arlong Park y lo único que podía pensar era que Luffy estuviera bien. Luego de lo que parecieron milenios salió una figura con el resplandeciente sol y la nube de polvo que rodeaba los escombros de Arlong Park, Nami abrió los ojos, era la ropa de Luffy, pero no lo miraba un joven sino una joven con sangre en sus brazos quien exclamo− ¡NAMI! ¡Tú eres nuestra nakama!

Los demás tripulantes sonrieron a la exclamación de Luffy, los aldeanos se acercaron al pirata mugiwara y empezaron a celebrar, los demás observaron esto incluyendo a Zoro quien había recuperado la conciencia. Nami se acercó a Luffy o a la chica que sin duda era Luffy, se dijo a si misma que luego en privado le preguntaría y le planto el sombrero de paja en la cabeza. Las dos se miraron y sonrieron…

−Alto, en nombre de la ley, me quedare con la recompensa de Arlong y con la riqueza de Arlong Park, dejen sus armas…

Antes de que dijera algo más, Zoro agarro al marine corrupto con cara de ratón y le dijo−No arruines los momentos de celebración de esta gente.

Los mugiwaras golpearon a los marines corrupto, Nami les golpeo por dispárales a Nojiko y meterse en el campo de Mandarina de su madre, exigió que el dejaran el dinero y las riquezas a la gente de la isla, porque a ellos les pertenecía, pero sobre todo exigió su dinero de regreso.

El marine se marchó y juro vengarse, dijo que no olvidaría el nombre del Capitán de la tripulación de los mugiwaras. Y así empezó una gran fiesta luego de la partida, Luffy se acercó a un recostado Zoro, y les pregunto a los aldeanos donde había un consultorio médico, Nami guio a Luffy y dijo que necesitaban hablar en privado.

Mientras el medico atendía a Zoro, Nami dirigió a Luffy al acantilado donde está enterrada Bellemer. Lu vio la vista y espero a que Nami hablara− ¿Eres una chica?

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron por un minuto−Si.

− ¿Qué? ¿Alguien más sabe? Y ¿Qué pasa contigo juraría que hace un rato parecías un chico? −Nami grito.

−Vamos a la fiesta, Nami.

− ¡Luffy!

− ¡Nami! te lo diré más tarde, esta noche aquí junto a Zoro, prefiero explicarlo a los dos juntos.

−Está bien−dijo la gata ladrona antes de marcharse. Lu se dirigió de nuevo al consultorio médico donde el doctor le informo el estado de Zoro. Luffy asistió por cortesía e informo al doctor que se llevaría a Zoro más tarde y se marchó antes las protestas del doctor de mover a su paciente.

Luffy se unió a la fiesta, celebrando con la gente del pueblo de Nami, bailo y comió muchos pedazos de carnes, antes de reunirse con Nami se marchó rumbo a Going Merry por su mochila de paja. Luego llamo la atención de la gata ladrona quien se estaba divirtiendo junto a Genzo y su hermana, ella siguió a Lu, quien se dirigió al consultorio médico y despertó a Zoro.

−Sigo alucinando, te ves como una chica, Capitán.

Nami rodo los ojos y exclamo−No es una alucinación también la veo.

−Al acantilado Nami−pidió Luffy, en el camino observo que Sanji estaba muy ocupado coqueteando con algunas muchachas del pueblo y Usopp comenzaba una historia acerca de un pez muy gigante. La noche era hermosa, la luna es media, será suficiente.

Nami paro y Zoro y Luffy también− ¿Cómo eres una chica?

Lu le hizo una señal para que se sentara, en el suelo a su lado, mientras acomodaba su mochila de paja.

− ¡Espera un momento llevabas todo el tiempo la mochila! −exclamo Nami.

− ¿Qué? −dijo Zoro asqueando una ceja mientras se sentaba alado de su capitán quien estaba sacando un tazón, una botella que contenía agua que estaba siendo servida en el tazón.

−Nami siéntate−pidió Lu moviendo su mano energéticamente a Nami para señala un lugar a su lado izquierdo.

−No sé cómo comenzar−dijo la joven agarrándose la cabeza y apoyando su mano en su sombrero− Tengo un poder misterioso, no tiene relación con mi fruta de diablo.

Nami dijo−Está segura de eso…

−Sí, este poder misterioso es el que hace que la gente me confunda con un chico, shishishi.

−¿No te importa?− dijo Nami.

−No, porque igualmente seré el rey de los piratas.

Zoro sonrió−Espera un momento, Coby también se dio cuenta de que eres una chica, por eso dijo…

Luffy se rio, asistió con la cabeza y estaba lista para tratar de explicarle a Zoro como sucedieron los hechos anteriores, pero entonces Nami hablo interrumpiendo lo que parecía una larga historia la cual no le parecía importante pues ella no conocía a ese tal Coby.

−Luffy ¿Cuál es tu nombre realmente?

−Para mí Luffy siempre será mi nombre, pero el nombre que me pusieron al nacer fue Lucy, ahora−dijo Lu metiendo su mano en agua de tazón−Van a ver algo más extraño, Zoro, voy a poner mis manos en tu pecho, trata de no moverte, por favor, aunque primero tengo que retira las vendas.

Zoro y Nami vieron a Luffy quitar las vendas con las manos empapadas en agua, a Zoro le dolió un poco que retiraran las vendas, pero no expreso nada, no se iba a quejar por esa herida, que se había ganado a pulso. Que iba a ser su capitán, él…ella era una caja llena de sorpresas e imprudencias, es fuerte, bonita y muchas veces idiota… ella presiono sus manos en las heridas causadas por Mihawk. Él comenzó a sentir una calidez y dirigió su mirada a su pecho.

Nami observo como las heridas de Zoro se cerraban y se empezó a preguntar si podían ir de isla en isla, cobrando un servicio de curación, serian millonarios…

Zoro vio que los ojos de Nami, cambiaba a Belis. Sus ojos volvieron a Luffy quien parecía exhausta cuando retiro sus manos y se alejó despacio.

Lu se acostó en medio de ellos cerro sus ojos por un momento.

Zoro y Nami notaron que su capitán se durmió. Los ojos de Nami dejaron de tener Belis, suspiro y Zoro alcanzo a escuchar el murmullo−No puede curar por completo y se agotó mucho, adiós a mi fortuna.

Zoro se tocó el pecho, sintió su nueva cicatriz y pensó en que la bruja probablemente estaba equivocada no es que Luffy no pudiera curarlo por completo es que la chica entendía la importancia de esta cicatriz. Los dos esperaron un rato en silencio viendo el cielo, Zoro se quedó dormido.

Nami se alejó de sus compañeros de tripulación y se acercó a la tumba de su madre. Le dijo que estaba muy feliz de seguir con vida, que ahora el pueblo era libre y ella tiene nakamas con los que viviría muchas aventuras que le ayudaran a cumplir su sueño.

Nami se acercó a Lu y agarro su mano derecha, se sentía extraño, como si tuviera líneas, volteo la mano de Luffy para ver la palma y observo que tenían delgadas líneas en los dedos, era cicatrices, Nami despertó a Luffy y Zoro con sacudidas− ¿Qué te paso?

Zoro adormilado siguió la mirada de Nami y vio que las manos que le habían ahorrado días de recuperación estaban llenas de delgadas líneas de cicatrices. El agarro la mano izquierda de Lu y espero una respuesta.

−Hay, esto no es nada, me lo hice en la pelea con Kuro…

−Sabía que había visto sangre en tu brazos−dijo Nami y agrego−porque no te las curas.

−Esto es un recordatorio−explico Luffy retirando sus manos del alcance de los miembros de su tripulación y tocándose la mejilla izquierda donde había estado su cicatriz anteriormente−Estúpido.


End file.
